Just Like You
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: Summary: After seeing herself as so called weak human in her group, Kagome secretly escapes to find a solution to turn herself into a dog hanyou. How will Inuyasha handle this ordeal Kagome created?
1. Unreliable

**Chapter 1: Unreliable**

A giant monkey demon is chasing after Kagome while she was trying to kill it with a sacred arrow. However since she's been running for a while, she is getting weaker by the second. "I can't go any farther." She said as she tries to find a place to hide in the wood. She finds a stump in a tree bark and gets in. She pants silently, not to give away her whereabouts to the demon. The monkey comes close sniffing her out. "Where are you? I know you're here somewhere." It roars as it looks around the area, assuming she's close. 'Please go away.' She begs in thought. As soon as the monkey was out of sight from her, she peaks out to find out if it was truly gone. As she comes out completely, the demon grabs her with its massive hand. With her arms sealed from the grip, she can't break free. She does everything she can to get out. "Let me go right now." She commands it. The demon monkey laughs, "No can do. I'm gonna take you as my mate." It grins. Hearing that sent shivers down Kagome's spine. "I'm warning you that I'm a priestess." She said to him. The monkey demon laughs even more. "Ha, as if. You're no priestess." It moves faster through the forest. Kagome screams as loud as she can to get help. The monkey just had enough of her screams. "You're going to sleep." It said as it squeezes her. Kagome falls out cold from the strength.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and his friends are waiting for Kagome to return with the water. "Where the hell is she?" Inuyasha complains tapping his clawed finger on his crossed arms. Sango looks up to him, "I'm not sure. It's been passed an hour since she left." Miroku nods, "I agree, we better look for her." He suggests as everyone gets their stuff and leave. Inuyasha hears a scream. "That's Kagome." Inuyasha said alertedly. "Go get her. You're the only one who can save her." Sango shouts at him from the air while riding on Kirara's back with Miroku behind her, and Shippo on his shoulder. Inuyasha nods as he bolts way ahead of them. 'Kagome, I'm coming.' He thought as he catches her scent with another. "Damn it. A monkey demon got her." He murmurs running as his legs carried him.

The monkey jumps higher up on the branches in a humongous tree somewhere in the forest. He throws Kagome's unconscious body on a huge nest. "She's gorgeous, and mine for the taking." It said as her rolls on her back, and about to strip her down starting the hakama pants. He throws it over the edge of the branch.

Inuyasha is in the forest as Kagome's scent gets stronger the further he goes in. Soon a red fabric catches his eye. He goes to it and sniffs it and finds Kagome's scent all over it. "She must be up above." He jumps high onto the tree branches. He jumps onto the nest to find her half way stripped down. "Who the hell are you?" The monkey growls at him. Inuyasha flexes and cracks his knuckles, "Your worst nightmare." He answers him, and draws his Tetsusaiga. "Wind Scar!" The energy kills the monkey immediately. He sheaths it and kneels down and scoop up Kagome bridal style down the tree.

As soon as Inuyasha gets up to his group Sango is shocked to see Kagome in that condition. "Kagome! Inuyasha what happened to her?" She asks him sternly. Inuyasha looks down to the girl in his arms. "I found her in a monkey nest, and the monkey demon was about to rape her. I kill it just in time." Inuyasha answers as he sits with her still in his arms. "I'm so glad you found her. I don't think a monkey and human go together." Miroku comments the ordeal. Hearing that, Inuyasha growls with a threat, "Don't even think about it monk." Miroku gulps as he back away from him. Sango and Kirara help Kagome rest on the feline's body. Even though it's late at night, Inuyasha constantly looks over Kagome as he wraps her in his robe of the fire rat to keep her warm. He couldn't help but to think back when they were apart for three years. That was the hardest part in his life he ever dealt with. But now since she's back. He's just so thrilled to have her back by his side. But secretly he's

beginning to doubt of ever letting her to return. Ever since the day Kagome has returned to the Feudal Era for good, she kind of feel some kind of weakness deep within her. Anytime the group goes investigate events that requires their help, she secretly considers unreliable to everyone else. But somehow she can't admit that. It'd break his heart. As soon as Inuyasha was asleep; Kagome comes to, finding all of her comrades are asleep. She sneaks off.


	2. Kagome Heads West

**Chapter 2: Kagome Heads West**

Dawn beam down on to the group. Inuyasha is the first to wake up. He looks around and finds Kagome is missing. He looks far and wide and can't find her anywhere he sees. "Damn it Kagome." He cursed as he gets up and smells the area to get her scent. "Great I lost her…again!" He walks back to the group. "Guys wake up." He yells them. "What is it now Inuyasha?" Shippo whines as he rubs his tired eyes. "Kagome is missing." Inuyasha said to him. "Why on earth would she just leave us and leave no note?" Miroku asks as he gets his staff. "I have to admit that Kagome has been going here and there. Why would she do it?" Sango asks with worry. Inuyasha sighs and tells them this. "It's faint but her scent is coming from the west." So they head off in that direction.

Kagome is somewhere in a village. She decides to get something to eat. She goes into a food stall, "How may I help you ma'am?" A man asks he kindly. Kagome smiles, "I'll take some of your rice please." She asks politely to him as she pays him. "Thank you, sir." Kagome said as she leaves and finds a spot to sit and eat. While eating she begins to get deep in thought. "I feel so ashamed to abandon them, but I had no choice." She said. When she was finished she leaves the village and continue to head west. "Only he can help me." She last said as she disappears into the forest up ahead.

About an hour later, Inuyasha and his friend arrive at the village that Kagome passed by. "I can tell she's been her." He informs them. They nod, "Just make sure we can find her before she gets into any trouble." Miroku said as they walk around to find which way Kagome took. "More like trouble has got into her." Shippo corrects Miroku's comment. Miroku twitches his eye as he can't get over what Shippo said.

Kagome has been walking for three days and three nights to go find the place she's hoping to find her answer. As she gets into the clearing outside of the forest she traveled in. She looks up to find a castle up on the mountain. "Let's hope that he can help me." She said as she walks towards the castle.

Sesshomaru is in his office doing random work while Rin and Jaken are playing in the garden. He places his Tenseiga & the Bakusaiga onto a display case, knowing he doesn't need to use it anytime soon, unless on he travels anywhere. He smells a familiar scent that's getting close to the castle. "I know that scent." He said as he gets up and walks out of the office.

As Kagome approaches the gate, it just opens up when she got in front of it. "Odd, unless someone is already there." She said as walks onto castle grounds. "Hello anyone home?" She calls out to anyone who can hear her. "Kagome is that you?" A little girl calls out to her as she turns around the corner on one side of the castle. "Kagome it is you!" She cries as she comes running up to her. Kagome smiles to her. "Hey Rin. How are you doing?" Kagome asks as she hugs her like she was her own daughter. "I'm great and Jaken is being cranky as usual." She replies as she leads her to the back yard. Jaken looks around the backyard to find Rin with Kagome behind. "Rin you're going to be in trouble when Lord Sesshomaru finds her." He warns the girls. Rin scoffs. "As if Jaken, Kagome as you didn't know is part of the family, even though she hasn't been mated to Inuyasha yet." Kagome blushed at the last part of Rin's lecture. Jaken runs to her, about to hit Kagome on the side until a flash catches him before it happened. Sesshomaru appears as the flash dies down. "Jaken what did I say about my brother's mate?" He serious said to the imp. Jaken stiffens, "I just wanted her out of the castle before you came." Sesshomaru growls back, "When I say that Kagome is Inuyasha's mate, she is not to be harm by the likes of you. Now get out of my sight, or suffer the punishment." Sesshomaru said as he stomps on Jaken's back to prevent his from escape until further notice. "Yes sir." Jaken said as the lord let him go. "Rin, make sure he doesn't come into this conversation that Kagome and I will have." He said nicely to her with a smile. "I will my lord." Rin responds as she goes the direction Jaken took.

Sesshomaru gestures Kagome to follow him to his office. "So what is it that you like from me Kagome?" He asks her as they enter the office. Kagome takes a seat across from his desk. "It's hard for me to say this, but I feel that I'm not reliable in my group." She said so far. Sesshomaru nods as she continues, "Ever since I returned to this era, I felt like I needed to more dependable to them for my sake." Sesshomaru smiles to her, "My brother couldn't help but to rely on you on anything that you guys do. And yet you have doubted to admit to them." He persuades her. Kagome looks up to him, "Even though I'm a priestess, but I also want to be something else…"

Inuyasha and his group end up at the gate of Sesshomaru's castle. "Why would Kagome be here?" Shippo asks Inuyasha who was sitting on his shoulder. "I'm not sure, but I'll get to the bottom of this." Inuyasha replies as they enter the castle. Shippo gets off his shoulder and sniffs around the area. "I can smell her. I bet you can as well, Inuyasha." Shippo said to him. Inuyasha flicks his ears trying to find where Kagome could be in the castle. "I know where she is." He said as he follows the voice.


	3. Kagome's Choice

**Chapter 3: Kagome's Choice**

Inuyasha turns the corner of the hall coming closer to Kagome's voice, and surprisingly Sesshomaru. 'Kagome why would you be here?' He thought with confusion. "Sesshomaru do you think it's possible…" Kagome asks to the demon lord. Inuyasha enters to see Kagome and Sesshomaru having a conversation. "…could you change me into a half dog demon like Inuyasha?" Inuyasha literally widens his eyes. "Kagome!" He calls to her and grabs her into his arms. "Inuyasha?" Kagome is too shocked to be in his arms. Inuyasha pulls to look into her chocolate brown eyes, "This is the 2nd time this week I almost lost you. What's got into you lately?" He confronts her, even in front of his older half-brother. "I was going to ask her the same thing, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru butts in. "Inuyasha, I'm beginning to doubt myself." She answers him so far. "Why would you have doubt?" He asks with concern. "Do you have any idea how worried I was trying to find you for three days? Why?" He asks softly. Kagome hugs him for comfort. "It's because I don't feel I'm needed to be here." She cries softly. Inuyasha embraces her. "Kagome, you _are _needed not only by me, but also our friends. What has gotten into you?" He asks as he rubs her back. Sesshomaru is still there enjoying the affection between them. "For the last battle I felt so helpless." Kagome whispers with despair. Inuyasha pulls away to gently wipe away the tears on her soft skin, "Then why come here?" He asks her. "I just want to be like you. I think being a priestess isn't enough for me." She said as she turns her head away from him. "Kagome, do you have any idea what it's like to be a half demon like me? It's nothing more like a curse. I was never accepted when my mother passed away when I was little." He reasons with her. But it looks like that she has made up her mind. "I don't care. I just want to make sure you're not the only half dog demon. I want to be like you." She looks up to the portrait of Inuyasha's father and mother. "I've always wanted to experience what it's like to be one. With all that stamina, ego, and caring personality." She persuades him. "I don't know about this Kagome. I can't let you do this to yourself." Inuyasha protests her, trying to prove his point not to do it. "Kagome, try to think this through. I can't even imagine what would happen if you even turn into a full demon." Inuyasha continues to protests her. "Let me think about it for a while, and I'll give you my official answer." She said before she walks out the office. Inuyasha sighs and turns to his brother. "Will you do it if she said yes?" He asks him. Sesshomaru looks distressed. "I was kind of considering to turn Rin into a dog demon as well." He said as they walk the other way.

Kagome is in the garden and looking down in a nice pond. Around the surface are lily pads and weeds around the edges. She looks into the water to see her reflection mocking her appearance. 'I just want to make him happy. I want to be like him so he wouldn't be alone in this world.' She thought to herself. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara are close by on a second story hallway looking down on her. "She looks so confused." Sango said to Miroku. He nods, "I agree, but considering for them to be apart for three stressful years, Kagome is going through great lengths to do it." He comments as they see her walking around the garden area. Shippo looks up to the monk, "Miroku why would Kagome come her?" Miroku looks down on him, "It would appear that Kagome wants to be more than an ordinary priestess." He said so far. "She wants to…" He couldn't finish his sentence. Shippo cries to him, "She wants what?" Sango decides to intervene. "She wants to become a half-demon like Inuyasha." Shippo faints for his response. "Let's bring him in." Sango suggest as she scoops the kit and bring him inside.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha enter a cellar down stairs in the castle. "Why is it that you want Rin to become a dog demon?" Inuyasha recalls Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru opens the door to look around for something is particular. "We know that a human can't live as long as a demon can. I love her so much that I'd lose her and I can't afford that, Inuyasha." He answers while he continues on looking. Inuyasha nods. "I guess that explains one thing why Kagome wants to be a half-demon. She doesn't want to die at a very old age." Sesshomaru pulls out a jar. "I mean look at me, Inuyasha. I'm way older than you, no offense even though I look like I'm in late 20's early 30's. And you're 203 years old (Do the math) and here you are like your 20 years old." Sesshomaru compliments him. Inuyasha nods as he comes to see the jar. "What is that anyway?" Sesshomaru, "This here is our father's blood. Anytime I need advice I'd smell it hoping for him to help me on a difficult situation." Inuyasha nods even more. "I just hope he can help Kagome out with this one." He said as they head back upstairs with the jar in Sesshomaru's hand.


	4. It's Up To You, Inuyasha

**Chapter 4: It's Up To You, Inuyasha**

Later that night, Kagome is walking down the hallway. As she goes into a guest bedroom, she looks out side to see a lot of star twinkling up there. And not to mention that the moon is in an old crescent. "I guess tomorrow night is the new moon." She said to herself. A shooting star catches her attention. She looks depressed about making a wish, assuming that it'd not come true, not matter what. She walks towards her bed and about to lay down, "Kagome?" Inuyasha said concerned as he comes up to her and kneels down to her. "Are you sure about this, Kagome?" He asks her into her eyes. Kagome is now confuse and in doubt. "I just don't want you to be the only half dog demon." She shakes as little while replying. Inuyasha can see that written all over her face. "Inuyasha…I just want to be like you. I just want to experience what it's like to be one." She quivers badly. Fearing the rejection Inuyasha will give her. She turns to the side of her back towards him. Inuyasha isn't liking this one bit, and is not going to have the conversation to end like this. He grabs her chin to make her look him straight into his eye, "Kagome, you must first know about being a half demon, number one, a half demon is nothing more but an outcast in anywhere they'd be in. Number two, it's rare to be accepted into anything, even if they're involved into it." Kagome's eyes are beginning to get tears. "Kagome please don't do this. I'm begging you." He quickly embraces her into his arms. "I've no choice Inuyasha I have to do this. I'd do anything." She said seriously to him. "Kagome we've been through this earlier, I can't afford you to do such a senseless thing. Or even lose you." Kagome pulls away to see him into his eyes once more. "I just need to think this though Inuyasha. Please." Inuyasha nods as he gets comfortable with her in his arms under the blanket. "Until tomorrow night is when you make your official decision." He whispers to her. Kagome nods, "Thank you Inuyasha." He couldn't help but smile down to her.

The next morning, Kagome wakes up to find herself all in the room. She finds that Inuyasha has left before she woke up. She looks outside the window to see Shippo and Rin playing in the garden. "I just want him to be happy." She only said before she turns to leave the room. She gets into the kitchen to get breakfast ready for everyone. Inuyasha is the first one to enter, "Hey." He said as he gets to her side. "Morning, I was just finishing up making breakfast." Soon the rest of the crew come in. "How are you feeling Kagome?" Sango asks as she helps out serving food to them. "I'm okay, Sango." Kagome answers nicely to them. Frankly she's not, so far she knows that She has to know about the circumstances when it comes to be a half demon. She finishes her breakfast early and excuses herself from the table. Sesshomaru elbows Inuyasha, "What?" Inuyasha mumbles. Sesshomaru points with his head towards the door Kagome took. Inuyasha nods and goes after her.

Kagome browses even more inside the castle. It's her first time to be in such a massive place. She knows some parts of the place. As she browses deeper, she's beginning to get second thoughts. "I knew I shouldn't be here." She said as she turns around and retrace her steps. As she turns the corner she bumps into something hard. "Are you alright?" A voice asks her. Kagome looks up to see it's only Inuyasha. "You shouldn't be here in this area." He said as he helps her up. Kagome nods, "Is it just me or do I always want to wonder off on my own?" She asks him as they head back to their friends. "Let's just say that your curiosity is your most interest when it comes to it." He comments. "Besides I couldn't sniff you far enough to find you." Kagome nods, "Must be that time again then." She murmurs. Inuyasha wraps her in his arms. "Even for tonight, I can't loose you. It'd be as if I lost myself." He said softly to her. "Promise me to stay by my side." He begs in the end. Kagome hugs back and nods. "I promise." Even though he's getting weaker by the minute, Inuyasha couldn't help but to embrace her more.

Through the day, Kagome is getting anxious about her decision. She is sitting on a bench on the edge of the pond in the garden. The sun has just disappear, "Kagome?" Inuyasha asks her. Kagome turns to see him, in nightly human form. "I know it's been getting hard on you, but reconsider. I don't want to see you put your life in jeopardy, on my sake." He persuades her. Kagome gets up and walks to him. "I've made up my mind. The thing is that I want to live as long as you, I was to be as strong as you, and most importantly, be like you." She said before she walks passes him back into the castle. Inuyasha is so upset. He walks up to her, "Wait." He runs to grab her by the shoulder. "Do you know there's a way to do those things?" He asks. Kagome keeps her head low, "All I know is to drink the blood of a inu youkai. That's why I asked Sesshomaru in the first place." Soon Sesshomaru shows up in front of them, "Kagome have you made up your mind?" Kagome nods. "Inuyasha inu youkai blood is all that is take to complete her transformation. However if you gave her your blood, not only will she have your abilities but the mark of the family." Inuyasha sighs, "But to see you're just human for tonight, we can give her the transformation when the sun rises and you turn back to your hanyou self." Sesshomaru suggested him. Inuyasha hesitates; give Kagome some of his blood? It's crazy, he can't allow it. But he has to do it, but one reason he has to ask her. "Kagome…" Kagome turns around and faces him into his nightly brown eyes, "What is it that makes you happy?" Kagome cups his cheek, as he holds on the hand. "I just want to spend the rest of my life with you forever." She answers with her smile curves. He smiles back, "Alright, Kagome, you win." Kagome's smile widens even more, "You mean you'll do it?" She asks him. Inuyasha embraces her, "Yes, Kagome. As long as I'll make you happy." Kagome sniffles in his arms, "Thank you." She whispers to him. Inuyasha looks up to Sesshomaru nodding. Sesshomaru nods back and heads to the assigned room.


	5. Transformation

**Chapter 5: Transformation**

Sesshomaru is in his office finding Rin unconscious on the floor. "Rin?" He runs up to her. Seeing a big cut on her right arm, he growls trying to find what cause this to her. "Hold on Rin." He said as he finds the jar he got earlier and grabs her. "I've got to hurry. She's not going to make it any longer." He bolts to the assigned room. Inuyasha and Kagome are already there. Kagome is shocked. "Sesshomaru what happened?" Kagome runs to him and gets Rin in her arms. "I found her in my office unconscious and she has her right arm slashed." Sesshomaru explains to her. Inuyasha kneels down by Kagome, "She's been cut by a weapon, that's one. But how is it that she didn't scream for help?" Inuyasha asks him. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara enter in. "Rin oh no." Sango comes to the opposite side of Kagome. "She's burning up." Sango places her hand on Rin's forehead. Sesshomaru comes up to the group. "The thing is that we were so preoccupied that we didn't even hear her. Someone must've done this." Miroku said. He turns around and leave, "I'll go investigate the castle." He said. "I'm going with you." Shippo volunteers as he chases after the monk. Rin coughs, "Kagome?" She asks her. "It's okay Rin, we're here." Kagome smiles down on her. "We're?" Rin said confused. "Yeah, Me, Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara, and Sesshomaru." She answers. Rin weakly looks to find Sesshomaru mixing up a medicine with Inuyasha by him. "Why is Inuyasha a human?" She asks. Kagome wraps the bandages around her injured arm. "I'll explain later, we need to heal you up." Kagome said. Kirara transforms into her sabre-tooth form and lays down to let Rin lay on her. "Rin, are you okay?" Sango asks her. Rin smiles with a nod. "I'm just so tired." She answers. Sesshomaru drips the inu youkai blood into the medicine. "This will transform her into a dog demon." He whispers to Inuyasha. Inuyasha nods and follows him to give Rin the remedy. Sesshomaru kneels down in front of Rin. "Rin I need you to open your mouth. This remedy will help your would heal faster, and turn you into a dog demon." He said to her. Rin didn't argue with her lord and drinks it down. The group back away from her as she begins to pulse. The first sign is that her human ears turned into elf looking one, her fingernails turns into claws, and her face has two purple stripes on each side like Sesshomaru's. Her mouth has two little canine fangs, and her hair grew longer. Her eyes stayed the same wooden brown. "Rin? Can you hear me?" Sesshomaru asks as he holds her in his arms. Rin moans but then speak, 'Lord Sesshomaru?" All Sesshomaru can do is to embrace her. "She's alright." He said to everyone. He then looks down on her. "I'll take you to your room and you can rest." He said. "I'll take her." Sango said as she and Kirara escort her out of the room.

Now it's just Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshomaru. "Kagome are you ready?" Inuyasha asks her. Kagome nods, "Yes I am." She replies to him. Inuyasha approaches the jar case and pulls out an empty one. He takes a knife and cuts his palm for his blood to pour into the jar. Sesshomaru brings out a jar of water to blend looks back outside to see the sun is going to break at any minute. "Kagome come drink this." Inuyasha calls out to her. Kagome rushes and stops in front of him. Inuyasha pulls out the jar and hands it to her. "Here this will make you into a half dog demon like me." He instructed her. Kagome nods and drinks it all the way down. As soon the jar was empty, the sunlight hits both of them. Inuyasha pulses and transforms back into his hanyou form. Soon pulses with pain coming from deep within. "Kagome!" Inuyasha holds her in his arms. She cries even more. Inuyasha sees her fingernails are turned into claws, her human ears are replaced with triangular dog ears on top of her head. Her hair grows to the same length as Inuyasha's with the same pigtails as well, except with ribbons to make it happen. "Kagome. It's okay. I'm here." Inuyasha hugs her more to comfort her. Soon her pain dies down. Inuyasha pulls away a little, to feel her passed out in his arms. Inuyasha smiles with relief. "It's best that you take her to your room." Sesshomaru suggests as he gathers the debris in the room.

Inuyasha scoops Kagome up in bridal style and makes his way to the room he used to stay in when he was little. While walking he looks down at Kagome in his arm, asleep. He smiles, 'I just can't believe she's a half demon like me.' But then frowns, 'But there are going to be challenges for her as I had back then.' He finally thought. He enters the room. It was huge, way bigger than Kagome's bedroom in the Modern Era. It has the state of the art with his father and mother. A closet full of wonderful kimono outfits. A huge bed on one side of the room, fit for two. And a window overlooking the mountainous area. He makes his way to the bed and gently sets Kagome down. He wraps her in a blanket that was placed by the bed for her. He sits by her on the edge. Just by looking at her angelic pale skin, her breathing evenly, he gently presses her bang out of her eyes. 'Kagome, someday you will have to live what I had.' He sadly thought while shaking his head. Even though it's still morning, it wouldn't hurt for him to sleep as well. So he decides to take off his fire rat haorai and places it where the blanket was, and got under the blanket with Kagome in his arms. Kagome snuggles from the warmth off him with a sigh of happiness, "Oh Inuyasha." She said in her sleep. He couldn't help but to smile more to the woman he loves so much.


	6. Kagome's 1st Challenge

**Chapter 6: Kagome's 1****st**** Challenge**

The following day, Kagome flutter her eyes open. The sunlight helps out to give her look around the room she slept in. She moves a little but is pulled by a strong arm around her waist. She tries to remove the arm, frankly its grip is way to strong, even though Kagome is now a half demon, she's not nearly as strong as the arm that belongs to another half demon that is holding her in his arms. "Kagome, you're not fully healed yet." He said to her into her triangular dog ear on top of her head. Kagome gives up. There's no point to get out of his grip now. "Inuyasha, how much longer do I have until I'm completely covered?" She asks him as she turns to face him. He opens his golden eyes in her chocolaty brown eyes. "I'd give you another until I give the word for you to be up and about." Inuyasha states her condition. Kagome feels so weak from a sudden headache. "Are you alright?" Inuyasha asks her as well putting his hand on her forehead. "You might be having a fever as well." Kagome lies back down on the bed. "Great I just turned into a half demon, out cold for a day, and now I'm sick. What's next?" She blabs as she pants softly. Inuyasha puts his thumb and index fingers into his mouth and whistles for someone to attend the room. Soon a male servant comes in, "Yes Lord Inuyasha?" He asks nicely. "Muyako, could you fetch me a bowl of water and a washcloth." Inuyasha requests him. "As you wish, my lord." Muyako replies with a bow and leaves them.

Inuyasha turns to find Kagome sweating. 'Damn. I can't believe this is happening to her.' "My lord." Muyako comes back to him. "Muyako I'll take over now." Inuyasha said as he takes the bowl of water and the washcloths and head back to the bed. Muyako leaves them alone again. Inuyasha dips the washcloth in to the water, rings it, and places it onto Kagome's forehead. "Inu…yasha?" She asks weakly with a blurry vision. Inuyasha holds the side of her face, "I'm right here." He assures with a comforting voice. Kagome smiles and lies back down. "All you need is a lot or rest." He adds as he covers her back into the blanket.

**Kagome's Dream**

_Kagome is running in Inuyasha's forest. "Wow, I never knew I'd run this fast. But not as fast as Inuyasha though." She said with excitement as she keeps on going. She goes to an unfamiliar area in the forest. She slows down and walks cautiously. "I've never been here before." She said as she ventures deeper. As she comes to the end of the forest, she finds a temple up ahead. She sniffs it a little a she slowly approaches it. She looks around. She can't find anyone in the temple as she enters it. "Hello? Anyone here?" She calls out the empty room. Still no response as she looks around. She wanders down the hallway. As she gets to the end one room catches her eye._

_ She comes in and sees something highly valuable at the other side of the room. She gets a closer to the object. It's a stone in the symbol of "Dog" on it. Above it is a message in Japanese calligraphy._

_For a dog is a man's best friend_

_When bonded you understand each other_

_They're to be together to the end_

_When mated you with him from another_

_Meant to be together_

_Mated is permanently forever_

_Kagome looks back the stone. Not only does the stone have the Japanese symbol of dog on it, but also in black and white of a yin yang symbol as well. Soon a spirit appears in front of her. "Who dares to interrupt my slumber?" A male voice said in front of her. It was demon. With long silver hair in a high pony tail, a dog pelt cape behind his armor, his eyes are the same of Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's. His markings on his cheeks are the same when Inuyasha's in his full demon form. He even had long claws on his hands. "State you name miss." He commands softly. Kagome look straight into the eye, "My name is Kagome." She said to him. "Kagome, you're a half dog demon, and a priestess. How is it that you became this?" He asks her. Kagome looks down. "I was with a hanyou named Inuyasha when I came into this world." She starts off. The demon widens his eyes in a calm way. "I found him pinned to the Sacred Tree. I broke the spell that put him to sleep. He said that the Sacred Jewel would be a way to turn him into a full demon. But the jewel broke…" She resumes her story until she gets to when she return after a three year separation between them. The demon nods from time to time. "It seems that he wants you to be his mate." He finally said something. Kagome blushes. "Me, to be his mate?" The demon nods. "In demon term, like dogs for example find another of their own, they mate. When they mated, it's a warning from other demons who want that person. Even if the mates fight once in a while. The mark is a permanent, so there's no turning back on the mark." He states to her. "So it appears that my son has found what he'd never be able to obtain in his life." Kagome looks back up to him. "Your son?" She's confused. The demon nods. "My son is Inuyasha." Kagome widens her eyes, "So you're the great lord of the Western Lands?" She asks him. "Yes, Back when I was alive, I managed to find a wonderful human woman, and I mated with her, and that's why she was pregnant with Inuyasha. Unfortunately I had to sacrifice myself when the mansion was on fire." He finishes his story. "You will be waking up as dog, but so will Inuyasha on the night of the Full Moon." He said as Kagome shakes her head. _

Inuyasha is shaking Kagome. "Wake up, Kagome!" Kagome wakes up panting. She looks at him with a painful look. She holds him in her arms. "I was so scared." She cries in his haorai. Inuyasha holds her, "Shh it's okay. It was just a nightmare. You're safe now." He comforts her. She pulls away showing tears in her eyes cascading down her cheeks. He gently wipes them off. "No so easy to be a half demon?" He states. It's only been a day and Kagome is already getting a nightmare from a mysterious demon. Kagome settles down. She looks outs out the window. 'I wonder if what the demon say was true.' She thought sadly as she lies back down.


	7. Fatherly Affections

**Chapter 7: Fatherly Affections**

Inuyasha is getting quite worried about Kagome's before since the nightmare last week. Once in the while Kagome is either in their bedroom or in the library. So far Kagome is getting used to living a castle. She is even a new outfit. A nice pair of pink hakama pants, a green kimono with flower designs on them, and an outer sky blue kimono to finish it off. Right now she is the library looking in a random book. She goes through the history of the great Demon Lord. "I bet he was the demon in my nightmare." She said to herself as she reads the information. "Inutaishou: The Dog Demon of the Western Lands. He was one of the most famous beings in all of Japan." The book said to her as she takes a seat and resumes. She read all the events the Inutaishou did such as fierce battles with Hyoga from the continent, Ryokotsusei the dragon, and the Giant Panther demon. Kagome is reading how Inuyasha's mother met him and when Inuyasha was born. 'It's too bad he wasn't around while Inuyasha was growing up.' She thought sadly.

Inuyasha is walking down the hallway until he smells Kagome's scent coming from the library. "What the hell has gotten into her lately?" He said as he enters the library. He looks around the massive room. He browses around until he finds Kagome lounging is a cot with a book in her hands. "Kagome?" He approaches her quietly. Kagome looks up to him, "Oh hey there." She replies nervously. Inuyasha raises an eyebrow, kneeling down to her. "What are reading about?" He asks her. Kagome hands him the book. "The history of your father." She answers. Inuyasha looks carefully at the book. All he knew about his father was either Myoga or Totosai. But he has never been here in the castle to know more about him. He sighs and gives it back to her. "I should've known." He said as he sits down Indian style by her. Kagome turns to him, "Know what?" He looks distressed. "For me to rarely know about my father and what he had done in his past long before we were born. My mom only told me the story how they met, and it was the bed time story when I was just a pup." He said to her. Kagome looks down in grief. "I didn't know it'd effect you so hard. I'm kinda the same way." She said with her bangs over her eyes. Inuyasha turns to face her. "Why would you be like me? Not the half demon though." He asks. Kagome takes a deep breathe, "My father passed away shortly after Sota was born. I was only 6 years old when that happened." Her tears show how much she misses him a lot. Inuyasha pulls her into his arms, and strokes her hairs with his clawed hands. "I'm so sorry, Kagome. I didn't know it was really hard on you." He gently said as he comforts her more. "I just wish he'd be alive. You somehow reminded me of him." He slowly pulls away to look into her eyes, "How so?" He asks curiously. Kagome smiles, "Like for once, before he died he was overprotective of me." Inuyasha nods, knowing the similarities between him and her father. "He even had a cocky attitude when we play games together. But he always let me win in the end." She said as she rests her head onto his chest. Inuyasha embraces her in his arms. He looks down to the open book, and has a drawing of his father. 'I found a mate. I hope I'll make you proud.' He thought and rests his head onto hers.

Sesshomaru is in Rin's room looking over her. "All because of me. I made a mistake of turning Rin into a dog demon." For the first time, Sesshomaru regrets of during something for someone he cares. He's sitting by Rin's side, remembering when he came her.

**Flashback**

_As soon as Inuyasha carried Kagome to his bedroom, he walks the other direction to Rin's bedroom. As he approaches the door, Sango comes with a nod to let him in, and leave him and the young girl alone. "She's asleep." He said calmly. Rin's in her bed with her blanket keeping her warm. Seeing her breathing evenly, Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile a little. "This is what it's like to care a human, but now Rin's a demon now. When she wakes up she'll have the same powers that I possessed. It's going to take a lot of time to control herself as well. For one to be born as a demon, it's hard to get used to. But I'll help her through it, just like father did with me." _

**End Flashback**

Sesshomaru gently moves a few strains of Rin's bangs to see her with her eyes closed. "She's like a daughter to me, even though I don't have a mate of my own." He states as he continues to watch over her.

It's been a few days now, and the moon appears to be almost full. Kagome still can't forget about her encounter with mysterious demon she had the other day. It'd be as if it was warning her about something. Unfortunately it was hard to understand. All she can remember is the yin yang dog stone with the message above it. She was in a random room in the castle. "What will happen to me? What could I do to prevent this?" She murmurs herself. She sighs before going deeper into the warm water. The night is still young, although the nearly full moon rose from the horizon. "Could it possibly be true? For me and Inuyasha to turn into ordinary dogs?" She asks with worry in her voice. She has had enough of the spring. So she gets her towel she left by her clothes and goes back to the bedroom.

Inuyasha is in the library still reading about his father's legacy. "Dad, why couldn't you just stay alive. For my sake? All you ever left me is the Tetsusaiga and that's all I can feel from you apparently." He said with disappointment. Sesshomaru got away with it. After all, he's older than him, and he spent his time with their father before he died when he was born. He looks out the window and see that the moonlight is shining into the room. "I might even have to deal with this loneliness." He said as he puts the book back where he found it. He leaves the room and goes to meet Kagome in their room.

Kagome changes into her night gown and gets into her bed. She couldn't sleep. She's beginning to get more nervous every second. 'I have to find that shrine. But where could it be though?' She asks herself. A pair of footsteps gets her attention with the scent of Inuyasha coming her way. Inuyasha opens the door, and closes it behind him. "Hey you." He said nicely to her as he takes off his Fire Rat robe and lays it on a chair. Kagome smiles back, "Hey, any luck?" She asks him. He turns to her, "Luck with what?" He comes to their bed. "Finding more information of your father?" She specifically asks him. Inuyasha shakes his head for a no. "Frankly all I can find was the ordeals he dealt with. Nothing more." He answers her. Kagome frowns. "Oh, I was hoping that you'd more about him." She tries to cheer him up. Inuyasha gets under the covers and pulls her into his arms. "It's no really necessary for me to find him in the books in the castle's library. I bet there's missing information about him somewhere." He replies to her. Kagome gives sleepy smile, "I hope you do. All I can say is that the library isn't enough to find information on what you're looking for." She's right for once. Inuyasha grins as he massages her ear. She purrs with pleasure. 'She's not the only one that can do that.' He thought to himself. Soon he lets it go and goes to sleep with her in his arms protectively. 'I know what you mean, Kagome. I know there's way more fascinating information about him. I just know it.


	8. Canine Night

**Chapter 8: Canine Night**

Sunlight blinks through the window of Kagome and Inuyasha's bedroom. Kagome flutters her eyes 'This is not my time to wake up at this hour.' She groans in though. As she is about move an inch, she's quickly pulled back. She tries to move more, but its firm grip won't allow it. Even though she's a half demon, she's not as strong as the arm that wraps her waist. "Go back to sleep Kagome." Inuyasha said behind her. There's not sense in arguing with him. Kagome manages to turn her body and falls back asleep. "Please wake me whenever you feel like it." Kagome sheepishly said to him. Inuyasha smiles, even with his eyes shut, embraces her protectively, "I will Kagome." He replies falling back asleep himself.

A few hours have passed, the sun nearing its highest point in the sky. Inuyasha decides to wake up. He looks to Kagome, grinning as he decides to do the same thing Kagome did to him; massaging the ear. He takes one of his free arms, and rubs Kagome's ear. She begins to purr, with his delight he grins even more. "Wake up Kagome." He said to her. Kagome mumbles, "10 more minutes." Inuyasha rolls his eyes and pulls the covers off her. Kagome snarls at him as she grabs the covers back over her body to stay warm. Inuyasha however, takes all the covers and throw them to a corner of the room. Kagome smirks as she dodges Inuyasha's grabs and heads to the door. "Oh no you don't" Inuyasha growls as he bolts out after her.

Kagome didn't care if she was even in her nightgown. All she wanted to do is to get away from Inuyasha, and fast. She sees an opened door into a random room. Inuyasha gains on her quickly. He hears a door slammed. He slows down to know where Kagome is. He can tell that's she close. He comes to the first door and opens it. He looks around, but she's not in there. "Damn it! Kagome I know you're here somewhere." Inuyasha said to himself as he continues to search for her. He goes to the next door. He cautiously enters, it's full of Kagome's scent, which means she's here for sure. He smirks as he twitches his ears to find her. He walks around the room. He comes closer to a closet. He concentrates on his earing, and can hear someone breathing. 'Oh you're gonna get it.' He thought.

Kagome is indeed in the closet. Hiding in a bundle of kimonos, hoping it'd give off their scent instead of hers. She stays quiet and a few deep breaths. She hears footsteps coming towards her. 'He found me.' She thought with fear, but playfully. The footsteps stop in front of the door, which means someone is there.

Inuyasha slams the door open and found something moving on his right. He narrows his eyes while shaking his head. He grabs the kimonos and something bolts out with it. He smirks as he quickly grabs Kagome's wrist and pulls her into his arms. "Playtime's over, Kagome." He whispers to her. "You really gave me a workout though." He smiles to her. Kagome sighs. "I guess I did." She replies. As soon as Inuyasha releases her reluctantly with his hands crossed. Kagome smiles then smirks, "See ya." She turns and bolts out the room. "Catch me if you can." She cockily said. He couldn't help but to grin devilry and goes after her.

Kagome runs as fast as she could. All she can is to loose Inuyasha. She runs back to their room and locks the door behind her. She pants. "He'll find me that's for sure." She said as she goes into her closet to find something good to wear for the day. She finds a nice pair of green hakama pants, reminding her green junior high school uniform. She finds a nice white with red flowers around it. She puts it one before putting the pants on. As soon she has her outfit on, the door rattles, "Kagome open the door." Inuyasha snarls from outside. Kagome looks around and realizes that there's nowhere to hide now. She comes to the door, as soon as she unlocks it, Inuyasha pounces onto her. "I got you." He said triumphfuly. She gives up. She could never be stronger than him, not matter what. She lies onto his shoulder, "You sure did, Inuyasha." She smiles as she wraps her arms around him. He smirked as he does the same thing.

Later on, Kagome is getting nervous. Could her vision be true, that she and Inuyasha turn into dogs? When the Full Moon is visible. For now she is in the garden dipping her fingers onto the water of the pond before her. Soon the sunlight fades, and she begins pulsate. But She isn't the only one. Elsewhere in the castle, Inuyasha is in the same situation. "What the hell is happening to me?" He curses as he falls to the floor. Kagome screams in pain herself as she trembles on the ground. Inuyasha heard her but can't move. Sango alerts him that she and Kirara will go to her, while Miroku and Shippo stay him. Kirara grabs Sango and flies to Kagome in the garden. "Kagome!" Sango cries with worry as she kneels down by her. She reluctantly moves back to witness what's happening to Kagome. Kagome's skin begins to grow black fur, her feet and hands turn into paws and her face turns into a muzzles. She even grows a curled tail as well. Her pointy ears are still on top of her head. "Kagome…" Sango said quietly as she comes to her. However, so much energy has drained and knocked her out. Surprisingly she's the same size as Kirara when she's in her sabre-tooth form. "Kirara, let's get her back to the castle." Sango suggests the feline. They manage to carry her back to the castle.

Meanwhile Inuyasha is doing that same thing. His skin grows out white fur, hands and feet into paws, and his face turns into a muzzle of an akita. His ears stay onto of his head. He even gets a curly tail in the back of his body. "Miroku, he's a dog. What's going on with him?" Shippo asks the monk by him. "It's because he and Kagome as in a spell." Miroku said with a theory. "How?" Shippo asks more. "It's probably because of Inuyasha's blood that effected Kagome." Shippo raises an eyebrow. "No way. Inuyasha has never transform into a dog during a Full Moon." He protests the monk. "Good point. Other than that, I don't know. Maybe Sesshomaru know about this." Miroku reasons with him. "Miroku!" Sango calls out to him. Miroku comes out of the room, "What is it Sango?" Sango and Kirara come around the corner of the hallway along with a big black Akita dog, on the feline's back. "What is that, Sango?" Miroku asks as Sango comes into the room, and gently lay to dog by Inuyasha's. "You _who _is that? That Miroku is Kagome in her dog form." Sango corrects the question. Shippo sniffs the black dog. "No mistake that's definitely Kagome's scent. Miroku we need to get to the bottom of this." He said seriously to the group. Sango nods, "He's right. We need to get Sesshomaru to see this." They all leave the room, with the two dogs alone.

As soon as the companions left, Inuyasha is the first to wake up from his unconscious state. He tries to stand up, but his body refuses to do so. "What the hell happened to me?" He asks in thought. But from the outside, he growls instead of speaking. He looks around and assumes he's shorter than he's supposed to be. He down on himself and is shocked. He manages to get his head up and look around. He finds the black dog by him. He sniffs it, "Kagome's scent?" He said. He limps towards her. He nuzzles her head. "Kagome? Wake up." He begs her. She wouldn't though. He looks outside, still has the eyesight of color. The Full Moon has shine down to them. "Why am I a dog? As well as Kagome?" He's confused. Throughout his life, he has never once turned into an actual dog. Now he is one. "What is going on here?" A whimper calls out to him. Inuyasha turns to face the black dog by him, "Kagome? Are you okay?" He asks with much concern. Kagome tries to stand like a human, but it didn't go according to plan. She opens her eyes, still brown, and isn't color-blind. Her vision is a blur, it then clears. In front of her is a pair of golden eyes staring. "Inuyasha?" She asks the pair of eyes but instead it was all barking. She looks down onto herself. Instead of hands, "I have paws and…" She's now speechless. She faints, luckily Inuyasha catches her with his body. "Damn she's heavy." He growls as he carries her back to their bedroom.

Sango and Miroku find Sesshomaru in his study. "You may enter." Sesshomaru said just before the two human knock on his bamboo wall. "Sesshomaru, could you help us with something?" Sango pleads him. Sesshomaru sets down his scroll, and comes to them. "What seems to be the problem?" He asks nicely to them. Miroku guides him the way they came. "Inuyasha and I were just minding our own businesses until he transformed into a dog." Miroku explains. Sesshomaru nods as they keep on walking where the last time Miroku saw him. Sango said the same thing about Kagome. Sesshomaru stiffens, "They're both dogs?" He asks them more. "Yeah. Kagome turned into a dog as well. They're the same size as Kirara when she's in her fighting form." Sango states the Lord. Sesshomaru stops in his tracks, "Something's affecting them." He said to them. Miroku and Sango look at each other puzzled, "What do you mean?" Miroku asks. Sesshomaru runs again, "I'll explain when we find them." He said.

Inuyasha manages to make it to their room. He lies down, even with her on top of him. "Inuyasha, where are you?" Miroku calls out to his friends. Inuyasha knew he couldn't speak, so there one logical way to get his attention. "I hear barking, That must be one of them." Sango said to them. They run into Inuyasha & Kagome's bedroom. Inuyasha gestures with his paws to show the group of the dog on him. "Could you get he off me?" He barks. Sango shrugs her shoulders, "I don't speak dog." She said to Miroku. Sesshomaru rolls his eyes, "You fools forget that I'm a dog demon. I can tell what he's saying in dog." He approaches the dogs and helps get Kagome off Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, are you okay?" Sesshomaru asks his younger brother. Inuyasha nods, "Yeah. I'm worried about Kagome though. How is it that we're dogs?" Inuyasha barks in dog as he limps to the female dog by him. "I somehow missed something that father left in his will." Sesshomaru holds his chin. Inuyasha looks up to him. "His will?" Sesshomaru nods. "Wait here. I know where it is. Let me go get it." He said as he leaves them all alone.


	9. Father's Will

**Chapter 9: Father's Will**

Sesshomaru browses in the library. He knew for sure he must've missed something about Inuyasha and Kagome's transformations. "Where is it?" He asks as he looks all over the huge room. Soon he knew where to find it. He goes to the main desk. He pulls out a scroll, and unwraps it. He reads the fine print until it said something about the predicament.

_For my half demon son, Inuyasha. I give my heritage of the Tetsusaiga. He will also inherited the transformation curse whenever he finds a mate, and every full moon, he and his mate will turn into dogs, until they can find a cure for this curse. But only the mate would know where to find it. They have a month until the next Full Moon, unless they'll remain dogs for eternity._

Sesshomaru growls at the scroll. So Inuyasha has a mate, but it isn't official yet. "Inuyasha and Kagome don't even have the mark of the family." He said to himself as he walks back to the room.

Inuyasha lies down by Kagome (A Black Akita) Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and Sango sit on the opposite of the room. "Inuyasha and Kagome as dogs. That's new." Shippo comments the two canines. Inuyasha growls at the kit. Shippo hides behind Miroku, "Shippo, that's wasn't right to talk about the condition they're in." Sango glares at him, with Kirara agreeing with her. Miroku was about to say something, until Sesshomaru comes back in. Sesshomaru sits down in front of Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you need to see this." He said in dog as he pulls out the scroll from his kimono sleeve. Inuyasha sniffs the scroll, and nods to let him know. Sesshomaru unwraps it, and points the part of the will, he read. Inuyasha widens his eyes, "I can't believe father would do something like this to me. A curse?" He growls at the parchment. A whimper gets his attention. "Kagome?" He asks her with concern. Kagome moves her head. She tries to stand up, "Why am I a dog?" She asks him. Inuyasha nuzzles her head with his own, "I'm cursed. I got the curse from my father, that I didn't even know about." He answers her with a sigh. "But why am I a dog? The only thing I know is that I'm a half-demon like you, but now we're dogs. How can this be?" She panics. Inuyasha gets more worried about Kagome. He nuzzles her, "We'll get to the bottom of this. I promise." He assures her. Kagome nuzzles back. Sesshomaru clears his throat to get their attention. "Inuyasha, our father was cursed. And it was passed onto you." He starts off. Inuyasha raises an eyebrow. "But why is it me, and not you?" Inuyasha puzzles him. "It only affects half demons, not full demons." He explains to them, he pulls out a jar, "What's that?" Kagome sniffs and steps back. "This will help you talk to your friends other than your dog tongue." He said as he opens it. Inuyasha growls, "Like I'm gonna drink that." He protests him. Sesshomaru glares, "It's either that or I won't tell you two how to lift your curse." Kagome sighs. "Fine." She steps forward to take a sip out of the jar. A few seconds later, Kagome manages to speak, "I can't believe this." She complains. Inuyasha rolls his eyes and takes a sip out of the jar as well. He swallows hard. "Damn that stuff is nasty." He complains as well of the bitter taste of the liquid. Kagome looks around and sees her friends staring at her strangely. "What are you looking?" She asks them. Sango shakes her head. "Nothing." She only replies to her. Kagome shakes her head and turns back to Sesshomaru. "So how is it that we lift the curse?" She begs him. Sesshomaru looks at the dogs before him. "Only you can tell us. Not me." Kagome tilts her head to the side. "Me? But how?" She asks him. Inuyasha turns to her as well, "Why her?" Sesshomaru stands. "Only you, Kagome." He responses just as he leaves the rest of the group alone.


	10. It's a Dog's Life

**Chapter 10: It's a Dog's Life**

Kagome tries to walk for a while, but Inuyasha prevents her from doing so. "Kagome, we're not used to this body. I bet Kirara can help out." He said with a smile. Kirara meows as she comes to them doggy duo. Kirara purrs as she helps Kagome walking on four instead of two legs. Inuyasha sits down observing them. Soon Kagome gets the hang of it. "Finally, I'm getting it." She said with happiness in her voice. Inuyasha smiles. He comes up to her. "Okay we'll try to walk around, until you're ready to get well enough." Inuyasha said as they move slowly because it's Kagome's first time as to be a dog, even for Inuyasha. The only ones that ever turned into their true was Sesshomaru when the brother fighting for the claim of the Tetsusaiga. Sango is about to go after them, but Miroku grabs her wrist to a halt. "Let them be. It's best for them to know this on their own." He advices her. Sango sighs and nods and they went off the other way back to do what they can.

Inuyasha looks at Kagome once in a while from the corner of his eye. Kagome lifts an eyebrow, "What?" She asks him bluntly. Inuyasha ignores her question and asks her, "What did Sesshomaru meant that you can lift our curse?" Kagome stops in her tracks. Inuyasha turns around. Kagome has her snout towards the ground. "It was because of a dream I had the other night." She admits. Inuyasha to her, 'She looks so distress.' He thought sadly. Kagome shakes her head and runs off pass him. "Kagome! Come back here!" Inuyasha yells out to her as he chases her in the castle.

Kagome still isn't used to run in her dog form. She begins to limp to further she goes. She gets into the surrounding forest of the castle. She collapses onto the ground. Panting as well, knowing her, she's still tired from the transformation that took a lot of energy out of her. 'Why me? Why is it always me?' She cries in though, as well as tears escape her eyes.

Inuyasha is in the forest looking for her. "Kagome? Where are you?" He howls through the area, hoping to get a reply. He smells something familiar. "Salted water?" He said first, but widens his eyes, "Tears? Kagome!" He said in fear. He runs hoping to find her quickly before anything bad would happen to her, and it'd be his fault. He runs further through the forest. He comes to an opening, and finds Kagome lying on all fours, crying. He approaches her slowly, "Kagome, are you alright?" He comes around to see her face looking straight down to the ground. "What have I done? Is this my punishment?" She asks in her sobs. Inuyasha nuzzles her head from his own, "Kagome, listen. It made be hard to adapt to something new like this, especially me. But maybe it has to do with something you might did." He comforts her, keeping nuzzling her. Kagome sighs, "Please help me Inuyasha I can't do this on my own." She begs to him. Inuyasha reluctantly pulls back, "Sesshomaru can help as well. Come on." He offers her. They head back to the castle to find Sesshomaru for more answers.

They get back to the castle, making their way towards Sesshomaru's office. As they arrive, the rest of their companions are there as well. Sesshomaru smiles nicely to the duo. "To start off, Kagome, did you have anything to do with this transformation?" Sesshomaru asks to the black dog. Kagome sighs before giving her answer. "I once had this dream the first night I slept here." Inuyasha looks to her. Sesshomaru nods, "What was the dream about?" He asks. Kagome can remember it like it was yesterday. She starts off

_Kagome is running in Inuyasha's forest. "Wow, I never knew I'd run this fast. But not as fast as Inuyasha though." She said with excitement as she keeps on going. She goes to an unfamiliar area in the forest. She slows down and walks cautiously. "I've never been here before." She said as she ventures deeper. As she comes to the end of the forest, she finds a temple up ahead. She sniffs it a little a she slowly approaches it. She looks around. She can't find anyone in the temple as she enters it. "Hello? Anyone here?" She calls out the empty room. Still no response as she looks around. She wanders down the hallway. As she gets to the end one room catches her eye._

_ She comes in and sees something highly valuable at the other side of the room. She gets a closer to the object. It's a stone in the symbol of "Dog" on it. Above it is a message in Japanese calligraphy._

_For a dog is a man's best friend_

_When bonded you understand each other_

_They're to be together to the end_

_When mated you with him from another_

_Meant to be together_

_Mated is permanently forever_

_Kagome looks back the stone. Not only does the stone have the Japanese symbol of dog on it, but also in black and white of a yin yang symbol as well. Soon a spirit appears in front of her. "Who dares to interrupt my slumber?" A male voice said in front of her. It was demon. With long silver hair in a high pony tail, a dog pelt cape behind his armor, his eyes are the same of Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's. His markings on his cheeks are the same when Inuyasha's in his full demon form. He even had long claws on his hands. "State you name miss." He commands softly. Kagome look straight into the eye, "My name is Kagome." She said to him. "Kagome, you're a half dog demon, and a priestess. How is it that you became this?" He asks her. Kagome looks down. "I was with a hanyou named Inuyasha when I came into this world." She starts off. The demon widens his eyes in a calm way. "I found him pinned to the Sacred Tree. I broke the spell that put him to sleep. He said that the Sacred Jewel would be a way to turn him into a full demon. But the jewel broke…" She resumes her story until she gets to when she return after a three year separation between them. The demon nods from time to time. "It seems that he wants you to be his mate." He finally said something. Kagome blushes. "Me, to be his mate?" The demon nods. "In demon term, like dogs for example find another of their own, they mate. When they mated, it's a warning from other demons who want that person. Even if the mates fight once in a while. The mark is a permanent, so there's no turning back on the mark." He states to her. "So it appears that my son has found what he'd never be able to obtain in his life." Kagome looks back up to him. "Your son?" She's confused. The demon nods. "My son is Inuyasha." Kagome widens her eyes, "So you're the great lord of the Western Lands?" She asks him. "Yes, Back when I was alive, I managed to find a wonderful human woman, and I mated with her, and that's why she was pregnant with Inuyasha. Unfortunately I had to sacrifice myself when the mansion was on fire." He finishes his story. "You will be waking up as dog, but so will Inuyasha on the night of the Full Moon." He said as Kagome shakes her head. _

After hearing her story, Sesshomaru is slightly surprised. Who would've thought Kagome would have a chance to meet his father. "So my father was inflected with the dog curse." He classified. Inuyasha looks up to him, "Dog Curse?" A pain pokes Inuyasha's back and he scratches it with his leg. "Master Inuyasha, your father was on a mission until he came across another dog." Myoga said in front of him. "Another dog?" Kagome asks the little flea. "Your father was fighting this other dog to claim your mother to mate with. He defeats the opponent, but he cursed him." Myoga explains so far. Inuyasha and Kagome look at each other. "How so though?" Inuyasha growls. "The opponent, scratches his stomach with a curse. And Sesshomaru was around when this happen, but he didn't get to witness it because he was on another mission far away." Kagome looks back up to him. "He's right. When I returned home, my father and Lady Izayoi were worried about you, Inuyasha." He said coldly. "Since Inuyasha was born, he inherited the curse as well. But it only works with mates though, even if they're not mated yet." Myoga said to the dogs. Kagome looks down with shame. "It's all my fault. I shouldn't be like…freak." She whimpers. Inuyasha looks back down to the flea. "Anyway to lift the curse?" Myoga crossed his arms, "According to Kagome's dream, you must go to the Temple of Dogs." He answers sincerely. Kagome looks back up, "Temple of Dogs?" She asks him. Sesshomaru interrupts, "The Temple of Dogs is only visible to canines such as us dogs, and wolves, because dogs are ancestors of them. So therefore wolves can find it as well." Inuyasha growls. "Do you know where it is?" Sesshomaru nods, "Yes, it's Northwest from here, but it's far though. If you don't make it in time, you two will remain cursed forever." Sesshomaru warns with a serious look. Inuyasha bolts up and runs out the room. "Inuyasha wait!" Kagome calls as she goes after him.


	11. The Journey Begins

**Chapter 11: The Journey Begins**

Inuyasha stops at one point of the castle and looks in the direction of Northwest. "So I just have to find this temple and lift the curse. It's too bad that only Me, Kagome, and Sesshomaru can go. I doubt however that Sesshomaru won't even bother to come along." He said sadly. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said with worry. Inuyasha turns around and see her coming to him. Inuyasha smiles as he gestures with his head for Kagome to come to his side. "I'm only worried that we're the only ones who can go to it." Kagome is so uncertain as she looks beyond the direction of the temple. "If I didn't turned into a half demon we would've been in this mess." Inuyasha sighs, "Kagome it's practically my fault. My father passed a curse to me, and frankly to you." Kagome looks up to him, "My father fought another to mate with my mother, who was human. Just like Sesshomaru said, that only a half demon like me gets the curse. I didn't know about it either until now." Kagome nods to shows her understanding. Inuyasha looks back to her, "For now we have a month to lift this damn curse. We can start off in the morning." He finally suggests as they turn around and had back to their room.

The next morning, Inuyasha and Kagome are still sleeping on their bed, in doggy style. The sunlight hits Inuyasha on the face. He flutters his eyes and looks around to find Kagome sleeping by his side. He nuzzles her head, "Wake up, Kagome." He said to her. Kagome opens her eyes to see him smiling at her. Kagome yawns big, "What time is it?" She asks as she stretches out her limbs. Inuyasha shakes his body to be fully awake. "It's just dawn, we should get ready and make it before the full moon passes." He said as he jumps off the bed, Kagome follows him suit. "Could we at lease get something to eat first?" Kagome asks him. Inuyasha growls, "Fine, but we're leaving right after." He said sternly at her. Kagome just rolls her eyes, and goes to the kitchen.

Inuyasha goes into Sesshomaru's office. He finds his brother at his desk, "Sesshomaru…" He calls out to him. Sesshomaru looks down. "It seems that you're rash, as usual." He comments the look on the dog's face. "Cut the crap, Sesshomaru. We know it's Northwest from here, but would it kill you to tag along?" Inuyasha begs, which is rare to ask his older brother for help. Sesshomaru shows a sad look. "No. I cannot." Inuyasha growls, "Why not?" Sesshomaru stood up from his desk and walks around to the portrait of their father. "It's your journey to take alone. Only you and Kagome can complete this. I regret for not coming along, but I can't leave Rin behind. She's too young to go somewhere far away from here as we speak, Inuyasha." Inuyasha looks down slightly. His brother had a point, this must be handled by Inuyasha and Kagome, nobody else. "Fine, but is there something to be aware of though along the way?" He asks as he comes up to Sesshomaru. "All I know so far, is that the temple will test you. See if you're worthy enough to have the curse lifted. But you me be careful with other canines along the way. That's all I can tell. I wish you and Kagome the best of luck." He finishes his warnings to Inuyasha. "Thanks…I'll let Kagome know." Inuyasha said as he leaves the room.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Kagome is eating out of a bowl like a dog. 'I wonder what Inuyasha wanted to talk about with Sesshomaru?' She thought to herself. She's alone in the kitchen because it's so early in the morning. As so as she was finished with her breakfast, she carries the bowl to the bottom of the counter. She leaves and follows Inuyasha's scent. She finds it and it leads her back to their bedroom. As she enters, she bumps into something furry. "Sorry." She said as she looks up to see a pair of golden eyes looking back at her. "It's okay. You ready?" Inuyasha asks. Kagome nods, "Yes." She turns around and follows him.

The two dogs make it to the front gate. Their friends are waiting for them. Inuyasha looks up to them, being way shorter than them. "You two better be careful." Miroku said first. Kagome looks up to Sango. "Kagome, make sure you don't get into trouble." Sango said to her. Kagome rolls her head, "It turns out that it's trouble that gets into me." Kagome comments dryly to her. Shippo flings himself onto Kagome's leg. "Kagome don't leave me." He cries with tears forming. Kagome looks down to the kid. She gently grabs his kimono on the back sets him back down to the ground. "I know it's going to hard on you." Kagome comforts him, as she rubs her head onto Shippo's head. Inuyasha comes to them. "I'm going to count on you to look after everyone while we're gone." He said with confidence in his voice. Shippo nods sniffling. "Okay. I'll do that until you're freed from the curse. In other words, we're having faith in you." Inuyasha smiles back. "You have my word that we'll lift that curse. And to make sure that we're the ones that no one should ever mess with." He adds as he looks back and looks beyond the gate. "Let's go, Kagome." He said as Kagome follows him.

As soon as the castle is out of view, Kagome looks distress. Inuyasha looks at her, "What is it now?" He asks to break their silent journey. Kagome looks up to the sky, showing that the sun is about the set in the west. "I was thinking about what Sesshomaru told us about the curse. How was it that we are mates, and yet not really mates?" Inuyasha looks at her. She has a point. Ever since she returned to the Feudal Era to be with him, he never once asks the most important question. Kagome looks at him with a suspicious look. "What?" She asks him. Inuyasha shakes his head, "It's nothing. Come on." He said as they resume going Northwest. Little did they know, something is stalking them.

It begins to get really late, which means Kagome is exhausted from walking a lot. She tries to keep up the pace, but collapses onto the ground. Inuyasha turns around. "Kagome are you alright?" He asks with concern. He nuzzles her head to make sure she's conscious. "I'm just tired." She said with a smile and lays back down. Inuyasha looks around and spots a cave close by. He carefully gets Kagome onto his back. Knowing him, Kagome is heavy despite their dog forms. "Damn. I'll make a note that she's lighter than this when we're back to normal." He said to him as he makes his way to the cave.

As soon as he sets her down, he makes himself comfortable, laying by her side. He had a lot to think about Kagome's comment. _"How was it that we are mates, and yet not really mates?" _Kagome asks in his mind. Inuyasha looks at her sleeping. "I was going to ask you to be my mate, but I didn't get the chance to when she left 3 years ago." He said to himself in though. "But ever since you came back, I was hesitate. I feared that you'd reject my offer. But what I'm confused about is, how we're technically mates to begin with? This doesn't make any sense. Damn." He growls at his confusion. Kagome moans and opens her eyes a little. "Inuyasha?" She looks up to him. Inuyasha looks back. "You okay?" She asks just by the look at his expression. "I'll explain later. Right now gets some rest. We can continue in the morning." He said back to her, as he gets her head onto his.

The next morning, Inuyasha opens his eyes, seeing that the sun has rose over the horizon. He can feel Kagome's on top of his, sleeping still. 'It's best to sleep a little bit more.' He suggests as he gets some more rest until Kagome wakes up. About a few minutes later, Kagome wakes up to see it's morning. She looks down to see Inuyasha sleeping. "Inuyasha?" She nuzzles on him. Inuyasha moans as he gets up, "Morning, you ready to head out?" Kagome asks as she stretches her body and shaking her body. Inuyasha nods. "Yeah, I can smell water close by. We can drink there and move on." He said as they leave the cave.

Just like Inuyasha said, there was a stream running at the bottom of the valley. Kagome runs to it, and drinks, Inuyasha follows in. "I haven't had any water for a day." She said as she licks her lips to keep them moist. "Alright come on, we don't have any more time to waste." Inuyasha said as he begins to walk the required direction. Kagome nods and catches up to him. "We must end this curse before the next full moon." She said to herself, unknowingly Inuyasha heard her. "We just left the castle yesterday, and we have another month until the curse can be a permanent." Inuyasha assures her, not trying to scare her at the same time. Kagome nods and they resume their journey.


	12. First Canine Encounter

**Chapter 12: First Canine Encounter**

A week later, Inuyasha and Kagome are into middle of the Western Lands' shores. The waves are cascading onto the sandy beaches, while Inuyasha and Kagome are walking along the shoreline. "It feels nice out here." Kagome compliments the ocean scenery. Inuyasha on the other hand isn't liking the salty scent from the ocean waters. "How can you live this kind of crap?" He growls even more. Kagome turns around with a glare in her eyes. "Excuse me, but I haven't been to the beach in a while. It's best to come by." Kagome humphs as she keeps on walking on the sand. Inuyasha shakes his head and follows her behind. "Kagome hold it. I smell something coming this way." Kagome comes to a stop as Inuyasha comes to her before a figure appears before them. The figure looks awfully familiar to another. "Inuyasha, do you know this person." Kagome asks quietly to him. Inuyasha snarls at the figure, "No. But his appearance is somehow familiar to something else." He replies to her, and looks back at the figure again. "Seems you know your way through the shores of the Western Lands." It said to them finally as it comes out of the smoke. The figure turns out to be a wolf humanoid, kind of like Koga, but has gray wolf fur pelts and armor, and his skin is darker that Koga's. "I'm Tora, the leader of the Western Wolf Demon Tribe." Tora introduces himself to them. "And I see that you two are just mutts, and yet you both have demonic auras around yourselves." He taunts them, mainly Inuyasha since he snarls at the gray wolf. "Not to mention, the black bitch somehow, has a slight scent of Koga, my cousin." Tora adds. Kagome snarls at him, "Don't you dare EVER call me a bitch!" She threatens him. But Tora isn't afraid, but more like interested. "Oh a feisty one. Eh? Well she's mine for the taking then." Tora said as he comes closer to the two dogs. "Kagome stay back, I'll take care of this jerk." Inuyasha said to her. Kagome doesn't feel like arguing so she leaves Inuyasha to battle Tora.

Inuyasha keeps on snarls at Tora. "You better leave if you know what's good for you." He warns Tora. Even from his snarls Tora doesn't seems to be afraid from the white akita dog. "Like that's ever going to happen. Once I kill you, that black one is mine for the taking." Tora darkly chuckles as he charges straight towards Inuyasha. He grabs him by the throat. Inuyasha yelps from the pressure. Kagome is in shock. "NO Inuyasha." She runs back to the two canines. Tora snarls as he throws Kagome when she about to bite his arm. Inuyasha isn't going to let Tora get away with this. "Damn you, Tora." Inuyasha snarls, scratching Tora's chest with his claws. Tora lets him go due to the bleeding from the scratches. "You're going to pay for that." Tora growls. Inuyasha runs to Kagome. "Kagome, you alright?" He asks her with worry and concern. She moans a little, showing a weak smile, "Never better." She replies to him. She faints soon after, after taking such a beating from Tora. Inuyasha turns his glaze back to the wolf. "How dare you touch her. She had no interference with our fight." He said to him. Tora chuckles as he approaches them. "It was interference, trying to help you to defeat me. Knowing her, she's more desirable to be my mate, even if I had to throw her out of my way." Hearing that from him made Inuyasha snarls like crazy. Tora keeps on coming closer to them until two flashes of brown and white appear in between them. "Tora, you have no right to mate with that mutt." A familiar voice so to him. Inuyasha's eyes widen when the flashes turn into Koga and Ayame. "Ayame, go check on them. I'll take care of him." Koga said. Ayame nods and turns to the two black and white akita dogs. "Ayame, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be back with your clan in the Northern Mountains." Inuyasha said to her as she comes to him to check to see if there are any injuries on him. "I was, until I sensed something that troubled me." She replies, and goes to Kagome's side. "Kagome, what happened to you?" Ayame asks as she pressed her hand onto Kagome's stomach. Inuyasha awed as Ayame heals Kagome. "Ayame?" Kagome asks her with her eyes half open. Ayame smiles, "Don't try to talk, you need to rest." She suggested as she leaves to join her mate out on the battlefield.

Tora continues to fight Koga. "You have no right to be here Koga." Tora stands his ground. "And you have no right to mate with her, Tora." Koga snaps back. "Oh is that so? Well, I can see that Ayame is your mate…" Tora starts off with a smirk. "…And no other male can have her but me. Let's just say that Inuyasha and Kagome are pre-mates." Koga lectures him. Ayame and Inuyasha help Kagome get onto her four legs. "Pre-mates?" Kagome asks herself. Koga continues to fight off Tora by grabbing him by the throat. "You listen here, Tora, you are not allowed to mess them, or you're going to get it by me. Do I make myself clear." He threatens Tora. Tora chokes back, "Crystal." Koga releases him and Tora goes running into the distance.


	13. Differences Between Premates and Mates

**Chapter 13: Differences Between Pre-mates and Mates**

Later that night, in a nearby cave, Koga and Ayame are with Inuyasha and Kagome. Ayame looks sympathetic towards Kagome, and yet doesn't want to ask about what happened to them. Inuyasha is lying with Kagome's head on his front paws. Koga is somehow getting a little uncomfortable about the two. So he breaks the silent ruefully. "What happened to you guys?" Ayame glares at her mate. "Koga, I wouldn't ask them. I find it rude to begin, especially from your tone of voice." Inuyasha looks at them to stop the quarreling pair. "I've been cursed." He answers to them. Koga raised his eyebrow, "Cursed? What do you mean?" He asks Inuyasha. Inuyasha looks back to Kagome and answers, "My father was cursed. It only effects half-demons like myself." Koga and Ayame are shocked to hear such a thing. "Aren't you already cursed to begin with when you were born?" Koga teased him. Ayame elbows him hard on the arm. "I didn't know about it until 3 days ago."

Inuyasha explains to them, "Then how is it that you're dogs, not half-demons?" Ayame asks curiously to him. "I read my father's will saying that he was fighting another male dog demon to claim my mother as his mate. But my father defeated the other dog and claimed my mother. But the other male cursed them." Koga looks closely to Kagome. "So if they were to be cursed, then why is Kagome a dog as well? She's supposed to be a human." Inuyasha sighs. "When she returned after our three year separation, she wanted to become a half-demon like me." Koga is shocked to hear that. "Why become a half-demon?" A voice answers the question. "I fear that I won't live as long as half-demons." Inuyasha looks down to Kagome. "You okay?" Kagome nods. "How did you become one though Kagome?" Ayame asks her. Kagome sighs, "I feared that Inuyasha would reject my decision, so I went to see Sesshomaru to see if he can do it." She looks down to her own paws feeling ashamed of what she put herself through. Inuyasha even feels guilty for what he did against Kagome's decision. "The thing is, I don't know if I'm worthy enough to Inuyasha's mate." Kagome said to them with tears forming in her eyes.

Ayame feels the pain coming from her. "Inuyasha, I might as well tell you about pre mates." Inuyasha looks back to her, "What do you mean though? All I know about is mating. I've never heard such a thing." He replies back. Koga puts his hand onto the mark on Ayame's collarbone. "As we all demons know is that mating is a form on bonding two lives together permanently, but pre-mating is temporality." Inuyasha nuzzles his head onto Kagome's to comfort her. "In order to make sure she's taken is bare the pre mating mark of your family to prove that she's only taken by you. But there are limits though." Koga's lecture informs them. "Limits?" Kagome asks. Koga nods and continues, "Inuyasha, you must mark her before that dumbass cousin of mine marks her. Inuyasha your mark will last until the New Moon. If it isn't official before hand, the others will come after her." He warns him at the end. Inuyasha nods. "Kagome must've been in heat while she was still in her half-demon form. So I had to make sure if she was ready of not to mate with me." Inuyasha said which Ayame can relate to, so she teaches the boys a thing about females being in heat.

"When females are in heat, which happens ever month of their "time" to go a little crazy, can cause a male to chase them and claim them." Inuyasha just had to make sure that Kagome doesn't goes into overdrive during her time. Kagome wanted to include something. "During that time, I can be having mood swings, and bloating. There's no telling if I were to lose myself without even knowing it." Inuyasha understands her part of life. He puts his paw on hers. "Kagome, I had a hunch that you assumed that I'd reject anything you do for me. But you must know this; I'm always going to accept anything you have for me. And never doubt about me rejecting you." Kagome smiles up to him. "You mean it?" She asks him. He smiles back, "Every single word. And that means that you _are _worthy to be my mate." He nuzzles her. Kagome nuzzles back, never to doubt him.

Koga leans back against the cave's wall, "So what are you guys doing here anyway?" Kagome decides to answer this time, "We're going to the Temple of Dogs." Ayame stiffens at that point. "Did you say the Temple of Dogs." Kagome seems to notice that Ayame might know about the place. "Yes I did." Kagome replies calmly. Ayame goes to Koga for comfort. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What's got into her?" Ayame whimpers onto Koga's shoulder. "That place is nothing but trouble. Tora was going to mate with her during Mating season." He answers Kagome's question as he comforts Ayame. Kagome can understand that part for sure, to feel so vulnerable able to mate with a mate that you don't feel that bond with, and can't do anything about. "It looks like that place is not a place to hang out." Inuyasha comments the place, even though they didn't even got there yet.

Kagome looks outside and can see that the sun has just set, "I'm going to get some sleep." She said as she gets comfortable by the fire. "You should get some sleep as yet mutt." Koga suggests Inuyasha. Inuyasha has been awake for a while. He looks down to Kagome, and position himself to comfort her more than the heat from the fire. But before he closes his eyes, the last quarter moon gets his attention. 'I've two weeks left until my mark fades. I can't let that happen.' He determined in thought and lays down by Kagome.


	14. Persuassion

**Chapter 14: Persuasion**

Kagome is still thinking about what Ayame said. How she almost got raped by Tora at the Temple of Dogs, especially during mating season. She's just lucky she was saved though. But who saved her though? It couldn't been Koga. He saved her from the Birds of Paradise. He was taking her back to her tribe, and on the night of the Full Moon, there was a Lunar Rainbow, and he promise he would her as his wife when she was finished. Then who saved her then? 'I can't think such things.' Kagome thought to herself as she goes back to sleep.

**Kagome's Dream**

Kagome is in her half-demon form, running in the forest. Soon she comes out of the forest and comes into a clearing with something she hasn't seen before. She comes to a stop, looking at it closely to the place. She sees an entrance and goes in. She even shuts it behind her. "I just hope he isn't here." She said quietly while panting. She walks around. "What is this place?" She asks looking at the drawings of dogs around the walls, and calligraphy of them. "I see you have return." A familiar voice said to her. Kagome startles and turns to look around to find where to voice is coming from. "My son has finally found a mate, but the curse won't break alone from being mated." It said to her as the dog demon comes out into the opening so Kagome can see him. "Do you know how to then?" Kagome asks him. Soon the dog demon transforms into a humanoid with silver hair in a high ponytail, arms much like Sesshomaru's and a fur pelt cape from the back. "Kagome you must know about this." Kagome attentively listens but asks, "You know me?" the humanoid smiles, "Yes, I'm Inutaishou, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father, the previous lord of the Western Lands." Kagome gasps and bows down to him. "Please excuse me." Kagome said with respect to the great lord. Inutaishou chuckles, "Oh no, don't worry about it." Kagome stands back up. "So what do I have to do to break the curse?" She asks him with concern. "Inuyasha has a hidden power but it's sealed. In order for the curse to be broken, he must find it within himself in order to do so." Kagome nods. "What hidden power does he have? What he experienced in his life was to become human on the night of the New Moon, and become a full demon when the Tetsusaiga is out of his reach." Kagome states to him. "I know that already, but it's something he must find on his own." Kagome nods for understanding.

**End Dream**

Kagome wakes up to find herself protectively snuggles from Inuyasha's paws, as if they were still half demons, but they're still dogs for the time being. 'I just wish I knew how to break the curse. But Inutaishou said that only Inuyasha can do and must do it on his own.' She thought to herself. As she moves, a growl stops her. She turns to find Inuyasha is growling in his sleep. Kagome nuzzles him to calm him down. "Inuyasha wake up." She said to him lovingly. Inuyasha opens his eyes to see a smiling Kagome staring back at him. "Hey you. I hoped you slept well." He greets her. Kagome nods back, "Yeah, but I had the weirdest dream though." She said as she gets up. Inuyasha follows her out the cave. As soon as they were out of earshot from Koga and Ayame, Kagome starts off. "It's hard to say but I had a talk with your father." She looks down to the ground and flattens her ears. Inuyasha sighs, "Why is it that you get to my father and not me?" He asks her with concern. Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe the dream had a meaning, but it's something about breaking the curse." She said so far. Inuyasha feels the uncertainty within her. "Did he said anything about breaking the curse?" Kagome looks up to him. "Your father said that only you have the power to do so, but didn't say anything specific about it though. So you must find within yourself." She states what Inutaishou said to her before. Inuyasha growls a little, "Why would he do this to me? How am I supposed to know what this so-called power that I'm supposed to have in order to break this curse?" Kagome looks ahead of them. "If he said is true then we need to find out how to release that sealed up power of yours." She assures him to keep his spirits up. Inuyasha looks back to her. "I just wish I got to know him more than Myoga and Totosai did for me. Hear stories from his point of view, his voice, but I never even had that chance. But all I heard his stories are from my mother, Myoga and Totosai." He said grievously. Kagome feels his pain. "I just wish he was alive to help you." She tries to comfort him. Inuyasha nuzzles back. "I wish that as well, but I can't change the past. We don't have that power to travel through time, and change our lives." Kagome nods. "Come on. Let's head back." He suggests as they leave the forest and head back to the cave where their two wolf demons are waiting.

On the way back, Inuyasha in lost in his own thoughts. "If what Koga said was true about pre-mating, I have to claim Kagome as mine before it's too late. I just hope she'll understand where this is going." He sees Kagome from the corner of his eye, seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. "Kagome?" He snaps her out of her trance. Kagome looks back to him, "What is it?" She asks him, seeing that he might want to say something her important. "I was thinking about last night. About what Koga and Ayame said about pre-mating." He starts off. Kagome nods. "I mean since we're cursed and all, but I just want sure you're okay with this…" He stops because he isn't good with the ending of his request. Kagome nuzzles him, "You can tell me anything, Inuyasha." She persuades him. Inuyasha smiles down to her. "I know it might sound crazy, but did you ever consider of being my mate?" He asks her calmly, not to go all crazy about. Kagome smiles up to him. "I had considered of being your mate, and no one else's. Inuyasha, you're the only one I want to mate with." She confesses her answer. Hearing it just made Inuyasha the luckiest man or dog for the time being in the world. She looks to him, "How do we mate?" She curiously asks him. He smiles to answer, "We in demon terms, the male must bite the connection of the base of the neck and shoulder. When it's complete the female will have the demon symbol where the bite was." He explains to her. "I just wish that we were half demons. It'd be much easier for you to claim me, with a blush on her face.

Inuyasha's inner demon is going crazy. "**She wants to be mated!" **The demon voice within him said with satisfaction. Inuyasha had to think this through. 'How can we mate in the condition we're in now? It doesn't feel right to mate her in this form.' Inuyasha protests mentally to his demon self. "**You might be right, but you must mate with her before the night of New Moon. If not then that dick Tora will claim her, and you won't be able to have her as you mate. You know better." **The demon states to him. Inuyasha looks back to see Kagome heading back up to the cave. "Kagome wait up!" He calls out to her. As soon as he caught up to her, she turns. "Inuyasha please, how can we possibly mate like this?" She asks with concern. **"See told ya." **The demon said to him with a smirk. "Maybe Ayame and Koga can help out." Inuyasha suggests it. Kagome decides not to argue, even though she always loses them to Inuyasha. "Alright." She said as they head back to the cave.

Back at the cave Koga and Ayame are awake sitting close to the entrance. "What happened to you two? Did something happen?" Ayame asks quickly. Kagome giggles, "Relax, Inuyasha and I went for a walk, nothing more." Koga sighs, "Ayame, don't be rash to know everything those two are doing while they're gone." Ayame pouts at him, "Well excuse me for being worried." She snapped at him. Inuyasha shakes his head, and yet likes what going between the wolf mates. "Anyway, do you guys think you could help us?" He finally asks them. Koga and Ayame look at them. "Sure what is it?" Koga asks. Kagome sits down along with Inuyasha following suit. "How do your wolves mate?" Kagome asks them. The two look at each other. "Well you see Kagome, it's not really mating if that's what you're assuming." Kagome was drawn back from Ayame's answer. "Then what about you two. You're mates by the marks on you collarbones. "You're on the right track, but it's more than just marking the one you mate with." Koga states along. "Then how do you wolves mate? Get to the point!" Inuyasha growls at him. "Only us humanoid wolf demon mate to make sure no one else can have them. But the wolves have a different method instead." Ayame said to them sternly. "When animals mate they follow the strongest scent from a female, and if the female is in heat, they won't stop until she is claim by one of them." Koga said to them. "Okay…then what happens?" Kagome begs for them to keep going. "Females can have more than one male for a mate." Kagome looks at them with a shock. "So if Inuyasha claims me, the Tora would have the chance to claim me as well?" She asks worryingly towards the wolves. "But it doesn't happen a lot though. It was way before the wolf population was so low that the female had to produce a lot of pups to keep to population alive." Ayame explains to them. "Inuyasha you must be in your full demon form to claim Kagome while she's also in a full demon form to make sure that Tora doesn't claim her. Do you know a way to make that happen?" Koga asks Inuyasha. Inuyasha looks down to Kagome. Even though Kagome has changed from a human to half-demon, she never once turned into a full demon before. "I must have my Tetsusaiga with me to suppress the demon blood within me. Without it, I'll be a full demon in a blood lust, killing anything in my way. If I were to turn back into my half demon form, I must either be sat or have Tetsusaiga in contact to me." Inuyasha answers seriously. Ayame sees Kagome worried. "What about you Kagome, so you know a way to turn into a full demon?" Kagome sighs, "No, I don't even know how to. All I know is that, with Inuyasha's blood running through my veins, I turn into a human on the night of the New Moon. I'm clueless. I have no idea, or maybe have no interest into becoming a full demon." She honestly replies to her. Everyone is shocked to hear that from her. Not to become a full demon in order to mate with Inuyasha in his demon form as well. "Kagome it could be the only way to permanently mark you so Tora can't do it." Inuyasha persuades her, "Are you saying you don't want to be my mate then?" He then growls for a rejection from her. Kagome turns to him, "NO it's not that, the thing is that if you did turn into a full demon, then you'd kill me without even realizing it. That's why I didn't wanted that to happen." She reasons to him with her ear folded back to show how uncertain she is.

Ayame can sense how this is going with her. "Kagome, you might be able to mate in your half-demon form, but I'm concerned about Inuyasha's transformation." Inuyasha tries to comfort her. "I understand that but I had a conversation with my inner demon, and myself to make sure I don't kill you when I'm in that form. But there's one thing I'm baffled about." Kagome looks up to him. "What?" She asks him. "I do have Tetsusaiga on me. And you know what happens if I don't have it with me." Kagome nods with fear in her eyes. "You'll go full demon, and possibly kill all of us here." Inuyasha shows a reassuring look, "It's okay, Sesshomaru made sure that Tetsusaiga is with me. Remember when he turned into his true form?" She nods. "Don't worry about it. We'll work something out." He finishes.


	15. Now or Never

**Chapter 15: Now or Never**

Later that day, it was time for Inuyasha and Kagome to leave Koga and Ayame so they can continue their journey, while the wolves head back to their tribes to let them know they're okay. So far Inuyasha and Kagome are in a silent walk, don't what to talk about, or bring up anything that could upset each other. As the sun begins to set, Kagome can feel something different within her. Inuyasha comes to her, "You okay?" He asks with a pair of concern golden eyes. Kagome tries to answer but her body won't allow it. "I just feel weak all of a sudden." She manages to say be for collapsing onto the ground. Inuyasha gets even more worried. "Kagome, wake up." He pleas desperately. No response from Kagome, Inuyasha manages to get Kagome onto his back and continue on walking. 'Why father? Why did you have to curse me? I didn't want this to happen.' He thought mentally. Soon it begins to rain. "Oh great." He complains as he begins running, but carefully not to drop Kagome. About five minutes later, Inuyasha spots a crevice in the mountain big enough for the both of them.

As soon as Inuyasha made sure that Kagome is comfortable. He sets her down gently, not to wake her up from her unconsciousness. He sits at the entrance looking outside, seeing it's still raining. "Father, I wish I could speak with you." He said to himself. Soon the clouds begin to form into something. "Inuyasha…" A voice said to him from nowhere. Inuyasha looks up to find it, "Who's there?" He snarls defensively in from of Kagome. "Relax my son. I'm here to help you." The voice said to him. The cloud turns into a ghostly figure of Inuyasha's father, Inutaishou. "Father? What am I going to do? I can't with Kagome in this form. It's practically impossible to do it." Inuyasha complains to him. Inutaishou rests his hand onto his son's head. (Still in Dog forms) "Inuyasha I can only do this once. And this is the only time you can mate with Kagome. You have until dawn after the New Moon." He said with seriousness. He concentrates on his power. "I'll turn you and Kagome into your half demon forms. And make sure it's the greatest moment of your lives." He said before disappearing back into the clouds. Inuyasha feels his body pulsing. He feels the pain within himself as his dog figured deform into his half-demon form, silver hair, claws on his fingers, golden eyes, and his triangular dog ears on top of his head. He turns around to find Kagome transforming her half-demon self. Soon she moans. (Don't worry they have their clothes on.) Inuyasha runs to her, "Kagome, how are you feeling?" He asks as he holds her in his arms. Kagome opens her eyes to see him looking down to her. "What happened?" She asks him. Inuyasha smiles, how he missed holding Kagome like this. "I managed to talk with my dad." He answers her. Kagome looks down to herself to find herself. "How did we become half demons?" Inuyasha caress her cheek, "My dad managed to turn us into this, but we'll turn back into dogs at dawn after the New Moon." He answers to her. She nods to him. "So does that mean that…" She starts off with a blushing smile on her face. "…we can finally mate in this form." Inuyasha shows his smirk on his face while stroking her hair. Kagome puts her arms around his neck to stroke his long silvery hair. He then cups her chin to pull her into a passionate kiss. As they kiss, Inuyasha's demon voice tells him something, "**Finally, now let's have some fun." **Inuyasha rolls his eyes, even though they're already close because he's still kissing Kagome as well turning into his demon form. Little did he know, he's not the only one having a conversation with his demon self.

In the middle of the kiss, Kagome somehow can hear someone in her head. _"Kagome, remember what Koga said if you want to be permanently mark, you must be in your full demon form." _Kagome nods mentally as she begins to transform into her demon form. They break to grasps for air for holding a kiss for a long time. Inuyasha looks down to see Kagome a little different. He carefully lifts her chin so he can see her angelic face. As she is in her demon, something was off about her. Inuyasha lifts one of his eyebrows. As Kagome opens her eyes, they're just like Inuyasha's demon eyes; ruby red with teal irises. She even has the purple ragged stripes on her cheeks as well as fangs overlapping her bottom lip. Inuyasha couldn't help but to smile down at her. "You're just like me now." He said with a raspy yet gentle voice, not to scare her. "I'm yours for the taken, Inuyasha." She grins with the same tone of voice. Inuyasha made sure his long claws didn't scratch her so he pulls her into his arms so he can rest his head on hers. He then feels a vibration coming from her. "Are you purring, Kagome?" He asks as he begins stroking her ear. Kagome nods instead of replying. He even takes a great whiff of her scent. 'Cherry Blossom and Lavender.' He thought happily. He then pulls her down to the ground, and gets on top of her. "Ready?" He asks her. She giggles, "You bet I am." Inuyasha smirks from her reply.

Kagome positions herself as she gives the space he desired to make his mark. She moves her neck. Inuyasha trails the base his hand to find the right spot to make sure that no other male can have her. While he was distracted to do his thing, Kagome rubs his back as well stroking his silver hair her long claws. She really admires his muscular built body, showing how strong he really is. She then starts to until the string on his robe of the fire rat, and pulls it off of him. "Two can play at that game." He grins as he does the same thing to her. Kagome moves along as Inuyasha gets the top of her kimono. Kagome chuckles as she tries to get his hakama pants string undone. Inuyasha grasps her hand, "Not yet." He said to her. She tries to beg, "Please mate, just this once?" She shows the pair of puppy eyes in a cute way, and yet a little creepy due to her ruby eyes. Inuyasha growls lustfully. "Nice try, that doesn't seem to work." She rolls her eyes, "Fine." She lets go of his string allowing him to resume his work on her. Kagome moans, "I must mate with the love of my life." Inuyasha growls with satisfaction from his throat. He smoothly slides his hand down to her sides and thighs, stopping at the spot where he desires the most. He uses his keen sight to find a visible vein on Kagome's collarbone so he can claim her. He puts his hand to closes one to the surface of her skin. Her scent of heat kicks into high gear, alerting him to mark her. Kagome can tell by his reaction of her scent, so she decides to give him more access to the spot. "Do it now, Inuyasha." She moans pleasurably. Inuyasha smirks and bites her. He releases his fangs from the bite and licks it to heal, and leave the family symbol. "You must do me now, Kagome." He sneers. Kagome grins playfully. "Oh so that's how it's going to be then." Inuyasha chuckles, 'Finally mine forever.' He though as he does the same routine he did to her. But this time Kagome got other plans. "Now may I do _my _thing?" She asks politely to him. He knew this was going to happen, but he mustn't disappoint his mate. "Fine. Happy now?" He said adjust his position so she can get to his collarbone. She bites him hard, but strangely Inuyasha didn't feel any pain at all. As she gets her fangs out she doesn't see any mark or symbol. "Why isn't there a mark on your shoulder?" She looks up to him with confusion. Inuyasha cups her chin. "Only the females get the mark. Males however get the female scent to make sure no other females can have him." Inuyasha explains to her. Kagome softly chuckles, "Should've seen that coming." She said as she lies onto his chest, listening to his heartbeat from deep within. "I love you koi." She said half asleep as her ruby eyes begin to close. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile fondly to her. "Love you to koi." He replies as he wraps his arm around her waist to keep her protected. Using his free hand, he pulls his haorai to cover the both of them, and falling asleep soon afterwards.


	16. Mating Powers

**Chapter 16: Mating Powers**

The next morning, as the sun begins to rise in the east, Kagome opens her eyes to find that she's still under Inuyasha's haorai covering her, as well as Inuyasha (Half-demon forms, for now.) As she moves, something grasps her waist, preventing her to go any further. She looks down to find that it's an arm wrapped around her. 'Great, how am I gonna get out of this?' She thought to herself. 'Never, apparently.' A voice replies to her. 'Okay…who said that just now?" Kagome asks again in her head. 'Who do you think it is, genius?' The voice sneers at her. Kagome stiffens a little. "Inuyasha don't tell that was you who was telling me that." Kagome looks up to him. Inuyasha laughs, "Yeah it was me for sure. But that's one of the mating powers we both possess now." He said as he gets comfortable as well pull her into his arm. "One of the Mating Powers?" Kagome asks up to him. Inuyasha nods, "You see mate, when we're mated we get unusual powers. You and I have the power to communicate in thought instead of out loud." He explains to her so far. Kagome nods, "That's something you don't see everyday." She comments to that part. "So what are the other mating powers?" She asks curiously. Inuyasha chuckles, "Unfortunately that's one of them I know of so far. We'll have to find the rest ourselves." He said to her with a smirk. Kagome pouts, "You're no fun." She turns around and tries to get out of his grasp. However Inuyasha has other plans. "Oh you think I'm no fun. Well what do I have to do to entertain you then?" He huskily asks her in her ear. Kagome shows a grin of her own. "Geez, I don't know Inuyasha. There's something at the tip of my tongue that shows that you only have one thing to do such a thing." She taps her finger onto her chin, showing that she's thinking. 'What could he be hiding from me?' She said mentally. Inuyasha rolls his eyes, 'I know another mating power.' Inuyasha replies telepathically. Kagome turns to him with a smirk. "A ha so you do know other mating powers. Spill it, Inuyasha!" She even cracks her knuckles, threatening him in a playful way. Inuyasha shakes his head, "You honestly think you can beat me with your claws, Kagome?" He taunts her. She gets impatient with him, "Tell me!" She yells at him straight to his face. "We can heal way faster than before, no matter how badly we're wounded." Inuyasha admits to her. Kagome tilts her head. "Okay that's cool. How does that work though?" Inuyasha looks down to her mark. "Whenever either of us are hurt, all you have to do is touch the mark and you will be healed in no time." He explains. Kagome looks up to him, "What about you though? You only have my scent along with yours." She protests softly. Inuyasha narrows his eyes with smirk. "I don't have to be wounded at all." He assures her. But Kagome is beginning to have second thoughts though. "What about being killed? Would the mating power have any effect on that?" Inuyasha cups her cheek. "That's one ability we mates have. If one were to be killed, then the mate goes down with him." Kagome nods, "Okay." She replies with a gloomy expression. Just to handle such a thing. One thing affects all. She can't handle that or even bare it. Inuyasha sense that she's getting intense about the death affect. He pulls her in an embrace. "I won't let that happen though, Kagome. I'm not going to let that happen to us. Ever." Kagome nods so she can toss that thought aside. Inuyasha can see that she is still trying to think of something, and decides to interfere with that. "How long are we from the temple." Kagome asks him. Inuyasha gets up and looks outside. He looks on the Northwest direction. He looks beyond the mountains and find some sort of a fortress. "It's within a three day's trip from here." He replies to her. She nods as she gets her feudal era clothes on. "I guess we should get going then." She comes out of the cave. Inuyasha looks down to her. In her arm she has his haorai and undershirt. "If I were you, I'd get dress." She sneers as she throws them at him. Inuyasha catches them, and puts them on. "Okay let's go." He said as they begin running towards the temple.

Along the way, the sky gets grayer by the minute. Kagome sniffs the air around her. "A storm is coming from the east." She states as she keeps running. Inuyasha didn't complain about that. "I knew that already. I just want to make sure your sense of smell would improve your skills." He said back to her. Kagome leaps onto a tree branch. "Okay Mr. Obvious. Tell me something I don't know then huh." She snaps to him below. Inuyasha looks up with a growled annoyance. "You think that you're all talk and no action." Kagome bluntly said to him. Hearing that really is getting aggravating. Inuyasha smirks. "I might know a few more, but you still don't know them, as well I don't know them either." He jumps onto the occupied branch. Kagome gets ready to leap onto another but is grabs but Inuyasha's strength. "You were thinking about running on ahead of me." Kagome slightly stiffens. "Remember Kagome, we're mates, and we can communicate with each other telepathically." He swoops her over his shoulder and resumes running. Kagome bangs his back, "Let me down, Inuyasha." She commands him. However the bang on his back feels really good on him. "I have to admit it Kagome, you're giving my a pleasurable back massage. Keep it up will you?" he taunts her. She could only growls, but grins. "Oh so my mate loves getting massage from me." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, what of it?" Kagome smiles innocently, "Oh I was wondering about a nice scratch on the back to get rid of itching irritations." She flexes her clawed fingers, and… "Kagome, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Inuyasha halts her as well as he comes to a stop by the river running upstream. He gets her off of him, just right before Kagome was gonna scratch his back with her claws. "What did you do that for?" Kagome asks him with a glare. Inuyasha puts his hands on hips, "If you scratch my back, you're gonna be it, big time." Kagome walks up to him, "What's that supposed to mean anyway? It's not like I'm going to hurt you." She replies. Inuyasha sighs, "You don't even know the full potential of your claws' power. Do you ever wonder why I'd never scratch you at all." Kagome holds her chin. Thinking back throughout her time journeying with him looking for the shards of the sacred jewel. "I did remember you tried to kill me when I released you from Kikyo's arrow. And when you were in your full demon form." She said to him. Inuyasha's eyes begin to fill with guilt. Kagome immediately looks at him, "You okay?" Inuyasha turns his back on her. Kagome is getting annoyed from this. "Inuyasha, I know you're feeling guilty, but you've got to let go of the past and move on to the future." She explains to him holding his arm with her hand gently. 'She's right, those events in the past are long gone, and think about the future.' He thinks to himself, unaware that Kagome heard him like an open book. "I read that." She snaps him out of his thoughts. She then goes towards the water, and dips her feet into the cooling water. Inuyasha comes from behind and pulls her into his exposed arms. Kagome blushes just to see his well tone body. 'How is he in such good shape?' She asks herself. Inuyasha chuckles, "Little did you know, your brother showed me these 'exercise' tapes and they worked wonders on me." He answers her. She blushes even more as she gets herself comfortable by lying her head onto his, listening to his heartbeat. Inuyasha softens as he grabs his mate and covers her with his robe of the fire red cloak around her. Seeing that she's asleep, he knows another ability that Kagome doesn't know. 'She can't read my mind while she's sleeping. The spell will wear off by tomorrow night, the New Moon will either turn us back into humans or into dogs.' He thoughts seeing the sun setting into the horizon, looking how the sky becomes such a wonderful orange color.

As the sun disappears, Inuyasha feels himself pulsing as well as Kagome. He checks his hands to see they're turning into regular fingernails. As well as his golden eyes turn into a chocolate brown, and his silvery hair turns jet black along with human ears instead of his dog ears. 'So we're humans for the night." He said as he sees Kagome as a regular indeed, just like him.

After a few hours, Kagome wakes up and finds herself in Inuyasha's robe of the fire rat, keeping her warm. She holds her head. "Man what a headache." She said, unaware Inuyasha is awake and alert of her. "You were asleep for a few hours." He told her as she sits up. She looks down to her hands with fingernails, and her dog ears are replaced with human ear. "So I guess we're humans." She looks up to him. Inuyasha smiles and replies to her, "I think it had to do with my father who was able to turn us into half-demons, and that's why we turn into humans for tonight." Kagome nods for understanding him. "I was thinking that we'll turn back into half-demons or into dogs?" Kagome asks curiously to him as she lies down onto the soft grass, while Inuyasha leans back with his hands on the ground for support. "Well, we don't know what form we'll turn back into. All in do time, Kagome. But it's not all that bad though." He finishes his statement. "What's one thing that's not so bad?" Kagome asks him as she looks up to the starry sky. Inuyasha lies down beside her, "Our mating powers don't go away with our demonic powers." Kagome looks at him with surprise. "But I thought that half-demon mating powers go away for this time." She protests gently. Inuyasha takes her hand into his, "Even though our demonic powers are gone, but our love of mating still remains so you have nothing to worry about." He assures her with his soften voice. Kagome nods for him. She scoots over and lies down on his chest. "I'm happy that it doesn't fade away while we're like this, for the time being." She comments the situation, that is yet so assuring to them. Inuyasha smiles and helps snuggles her with while the robe of the fire rat covers them both, just on top of them.


	17. Different Effects

**Chapter 17: Different Effects**

As the sun rises from the east, but the sun hasn't come out yet, Inuyasha wakes up from a well deserve rest. He doesn't if he and Kagome will be turned into dogs or half-demons. It's only fate that decides for them, and nothing will change that until time will allow it. He looks down to see Kagome sleeping peacefully. He moves a few strains of her bangs, hoping not to wake her. Unfortunately, she moans, signaling that she is waking up as well. "Morning, Mate." Inuyasha said to her with a smile. Kagome smiles, "Morning." She stretches out her body, feeling a few cracks from inside of her. Inuyasha does the same thing as well. Soon the sun appears over the horizon. Kagome feels that her body begins to burn from the inside. She opens one eye seeing that her hands become paws, and her skin begins to grow black fur all over. Her head shapes into an akita muzzle. "Looks likes I'm a dog now." She said sadly, looking up to Inuyasha. However he isn't a dog like Kagome, He's in half-demon form, silver hair, clawed hands, golden eyes, and little fangs in his mouth. "Damn I thought that I was gonna be a dog as well." He said with a bit of satisfaction, and regret. Kagome shakes her head. "We need to get to the temple." She suggests as she begins to walk ahead of him. Inuyasha follows her by her side.

By midday, the come to a high trail on the mountains, beyond the land is a temple just a few miles away. "That must be the temple." He said to her. Kagome nods as well. "We can get there by night fall if we keep this up." He said as they resume walking. Kagome begins to think, 'What if Tora is there? I don't want him to come after me like this.' Inuyasha looks down to her. 'Don't worry. You're my mate now, and Tora won't claim you.' He assures her telepathically. Kagome nods, 'We need to lift this curse before it's too late.' She adds in though towards back to him. All he does is nod and they begin running as fast as they could before the Full Moon.

As the sun begins to hit the top of the mountain peaks, Kagome slows down her pace, showing that she's tired. Inuyasha comes to a stop in front of her and calls out, "Hey come on, it's just over the mountain. We can make it by midnight." All Kagome is doing is panting, "I know…but I'm just out of energy all of a sudden." She protests calmly. It turns out that she wants to stop for the night, recharge her energy until the sun rises. Inuyasha growls at her, "Kagome we're wasting time if we keep this up." He said as he comes to her side. Kagome falls down to the ground hard. She tries to get back up, but her body refuses to do so. Inuyasha kneels down to her. He places his hand onto her forehead, "You're running a fever, Kagome." He said suddenly concern. Kagome looks to him weakly, "No wonder I've weakened." She states her obvious position she's in. Inuyasha looks around, twitching his ears, and sniffs the air. He can hear a stream. "I can smell water nearby. We can stay there until you get better." He said as he helps her get back onto his back and escort her to the stream.

Soon the sun disappears, and soon Kagome turns back into her half-demon form; triangular dog ears, and claws, and fangs. But Inuyasha switches into his dog form instead. Kagome smugs down to him with a grin. "Ha, looks like I'm the one who gets to be in this form…for now." She sits gently as she puts her feet into the cooling stream. "Very funny, Kagome. Just wait until the sun rises and we swap places." Inuyasha growls back to her as he sits down by her side. 'I knew you were gonna say that.' She thought to herself, unaware that Inuyasha read her mind. 'You know I read that. Nice try to keep that comment.' He thoughts back to her mentally. Kagome scoffs and gets some firewood and rub the sticks fast until a flame ignites and spreads around the close wood. "I guess we're gonna be her for a while." She said to him as she curls up into a ball. Inuyasha looks worry and sits by her side. "I know we will get through this and break the curse." He assures her. Kagome nods as she tries to stay awake. Inuyasha then lies down and gestures her to sleep on his side. Kagome doesn't argue and does what he said. "I'm tired being cursed. It's just like what happened when Tsubaki cursed me and I was on the urge of death." Kagome sniffles. She couldn't forget that painful memory. Inuyasha nuzzle her to comfort her. "But you manage to break it. And I'm proud of you." Kagome nods as she falls asleep. He smiles fondly down to her. "You were cursed all alone. But we're cursed and we must break it, together." He said as he falls asleep as well.


	18. THe Temple of Dogs

**Chapter 18: The Temple of Dogs**

As the sun rises over the forest, Inuyasha pulsates as he finds himself turning into his half-demon form. He then turns to Kagome, surprisingly that she stayed the same, not turning into her dog form. He grabs her gently and places his hand onto her forehead. He feels that her fever has broken down, but can tell she's weak. He carries her bridal style to the stream. He cups his hands with water and pours it into her mouth. Kagome moans, "Inuyasha?" She looks at him with a blurry vision. Inuyasha smiles, "It's okay, you're still a half-demon, not a dog." He helps her get onto her feet. Inuyasha sees they aren't far from the top of the mountain peak. "We should be there by midday." He said as they begin walking up the mountain.

Just like Inuyasha said, the sun is at its highest point in the sky. They get to the top. "Wow this is incredible." Kagome said as she takes in the spectacular view of the mountain range. She looks down and spots some sort of a building. "Inuyasha, look down there." She points to the place. Inuyasha looks in the direction she's pointing to. "Is that…?" She asks him. Inuyasha nods, "The Temple of Dogs. Come on." He said as they begin running down the slope, jumping from one tree branch to another. About an hour later, they make it to the temple. However Inuyasha smells something foul emerging from the temple. "I don't like the smell of this place." He narrows his eyes. Kagome sniffs the place. "I agree. Could something happen to it?" She looks to him with a pair of concerned eyes. Inuyasha walks to the main door of the place with Kagome right behind them. Along the path to the door, there are podiums with dogs in particular poses. One with a begging stance, while another is laying down. But then one statue looks familiar to them. Kagome walks around the statue. She looks closely at the markings of the muzzle of the dog. "Inuyasha, does this dog look like Sesshomaru?" She asks him. Inuyasha comes up to it. He touches the paw of it. Soon the door of the temple opens. Kagome goes behind him. "It just opened Kagome. Relax." Inuyasha chuckles as they approach the open door. "I smell a foul smell coming from in here." Kagome sniffs the place as well shivering. "No kidding. I can sense something coming from inside." She said as they continue walking around. They look around more, trying to find another room to venture in. "Anything?" She whispers to him. He shakes his head, "No not yet." He replies. "Took you guys long enough to make it here." A familiar voice said coming from somewhere in the temple. Kagome comes close to Inuyasha. "Could it be him?" She asks him, beyond scared, but doesn't show it.

All of sudden something comes from behind them, and tangles Kagome. "Ahh! Inuyasha!" She pleas for help. Inuyasha runs after her until the door shuts in front and won't budge open. "Damn it! Kagome!" He bangs on the door. He then pulls out Tetsusaiga and slashed the door open. He looks around and there's no sign of her anywhere in the room she was dragged in. "Inuyasha. Face it, she's mine now and forever." The voice said from somewhere. Just hearing is beginning to piss him off. Inuyasha runs all over the temple, trying everything he can to find his mate. "Kagome!" He runs even more down the halls.

Kagome comes to, finding herself in a random room in the temple. "Now my mate, it's just you and me now." The voice said somewhere close by. She looks around, "Where are you. Show yourself!" She demands the voice. The chuckling gives her the shivers as the figure comes out of the shadows. She gasps and she crawls back to the wall. "Tora." She quivers in fear. Tora chuckles, as he gets closer to her. "Are you ready to be my mate, Kagome?" He huskily asks as he stands tall over her, like a lion onto his prey. Kagome runs as fast as she can, to get away from him. "It's no use, Kagome. Inuyasha can't even make it all the way here." He sneers with a grin as well chasing her all over the room they're in.

Inuyasha runs into rooms after rooms, hoping that either of them would have Kagome in there. 'Kagome where are you?' He asks her in thought. He stops, "Why didn't I think about it?" He concentrates, "Kagome, can you tell me where you?" He asks in thought, hoping that she can receive it.

Back in the other room, Kagome is running tired, and knows she can't keep up with the pace. "Kagome, can you tell me where you are?" Inuyasha asks her in her thoughts. Kagome keeps running, while Tora is still on her trail. "I'm somewhere up above the first floor of the temple." She replies to him.

Inuyasha looks around and comes to a staircase as the end of the hall. He runs up the stairs. He sniffs the area. "I can smell that you're close by. Hang on." He reassures her. He runs towards where her scent is coming from.

Kagome bursts into a room at the end of the hall. She slams the door and holds it down with a log nearby. She clasps it on the hooks on the side of the door. "Sooner or later, you have to come out Kagome." Tora taunts her from outside. She pants to catch her breathe. She looks around and sees something from somewhere.


	19. Mockery Of Love

**Chapter 19: The Mocked of Love**

Kagome walks towards to something that seems familiar to her. As she comes closer to it, it hit her. "Is this…the Dog Stone?" She asks herself. She looks up the wall and sees something in Japanese calligraphy. She reads it carefully.

_For a dog is a man's best friend_

_When bonded you understand each other_

_They're to be together to the end_

_When mated you with him from another_

_Meant to be together_

_Mated is permanently forever_

Soon the room rumbles. "What's happening?" She freaks out as she tries to keep herself steady from the rumbling ground. The Dog Stone pulsates and floats on its own. All and all the rumbling stops. The stone glows a white light. "You have awakened the Dog Spirit." A voice said coming out of the stone. Kagome looks up to it. "You look familiar young one." It said to her. She stiffens unsure on what to say in respond. The Stone glows brightly and morphs into a demon. Kagome widens her eyes, "May I ask who you are?" She politely asks the person. The person smiles, "I am Inutaishou, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father." He introduces himself to her. Hearing that name, made Kagome bow down to him, "I'm so sorry, my lord." She pleads to him whimpering in the process. Inutaishou chuckles, "There's no need to be so formal before me." He said, which gives Kagome reliefs as she gets back onto her feet. "I need your help." She requests his offer. "It's about the curse, isn't it?" Kagome nods to him, surprised and shocked. "I can tell for how you've been through for this month. And if I'm wrong, it's you who is able to lift the curse." He said to her with concern. Kagome nods, "Yes, I've been told from your will that the half-demon's mate is able to lift. But I have no idea on how to do it." She answers, trying to remain calm through.

Inuyasha runs through every angle of the first floor. He comes to a door, but is it isn't who he's hoping to have in his arms. "Tora?" He simply said. Tora chuckles, "It seems that she's in that room, but there's another male in there, and I'm not liking it one bit." He glares from him to the door that is still shut. Inuyasha cautiously walks up the door, but kept his distance between him and Tora. "What do you mean another male? If you haven't noticed, that Kagome is my mate from now on. And you know the rules of mating." Inuyasha warns him. Tora sighs, "I'm not even worthy enough to be her mate. I'm not even well for Izayoi." He admits to him. But Inuyasha growls, "You tried to mark my mother?!" He yells at him. "What good is it for me to have a chance to mark her or your 'Mate'. It doesn't go well. A wolf such as me mate with a human. And now I had a chance to mate with a half-demon. It's such a disgrace for the both of them." He comments his chances and failed both. Just hearing that, really pissed Inuyasha. "You dare to mark my mother, and Kagome. I'd kill for you're selfish and greedy desire." He yells at him. "I don't deserve her, and neither should you. But look at you. You have her scent mixed in with yours, while she has the mark of your family. When it's done, it's done." Tora finished his lesson.

Kagome can hear the ruckus from out of the room she and Inutaishou are in. She comes to the door and listens through it. After hearing from Tora, she felt with pity and confusion. She looks down in shame. 'What am I ashamed about. I'm Inuyasha's mate fro crying out loud.' She thought to herself, forgetting about that Inuyasha reads her mind. She opens the door slowly. Unfortunately as the door was wide enough for her to come out, Inutaishou comes out in front of her in between his son and Tora.

Tora is beyond scared, mentally though. "Tora, I knew that you wanted Kagome, and you had to gull to curse my son, and his mate." He glares with deadly pair of golden eyes. Tora moves back a little. Inuyasha is in shocked now. To encounter his father, again. "Father? You're alive?" He asks him in awe. Inutaishou turns to him, "We'll talk about that later. Your mate is in the room behind me." He instructs him.

Inuyasha runs into the room and finds Kagome by the podium where the Stone was. 'Kagome, look behind you.' He tells her in thought. Kagome turns around and her face is covered in her bangs. Inuyasha runs to her, and grabs her by the shoulders. "Kagome?" He lifts her chin, and is terrified on what's on her face. Her eyes are no filled with nothing, emotion. "Kagome." He embraces her in his arms. "What the fuck did you do to her, Tora?!" Inuyasha yells in rage. Inutaishou turns around, and is in the same state that his son is in. "What's the meaning of this?" He yells as well. Tora chuckles, "Well, how foolish you dogs really are." Inuyasha carries Kagome and comes to his dad. "And to think, that you only love her, when you had another way back then, eh Inuyasha?" Inuyasha sets Kagome down, no arguing with his dad keeping her protected. "So you know about Kikyo?" He asks him. "I knew what Inutaishou did would have same effect on you as well." All Inuyasha does is snarl some more. "Just like what your father did. He fell in love with Sesshomaru's mother, who was a full youkai just like him, and fathered him." Inutaishou snarls, with a look unlike before. "But he decides to mate Izayoi, and she had you. How sad he wasn't around after he passed away shortly after your birth, Inuyasha." Inuyasha snarls along, "You bastard. And you dare to compare my experience with my father?" Inuyasha's eyes turn to bloody red for a brief second. "Just tell me what happened to her?" He demands darkly. Tora snickers, "It's all about comparing between two females. You think the first one will be the one you'd be hoping to spend the rest of your life with. But there's a point in time, one of you would betray that person and go for someone who is way better than the first." Tora turns to Inuyasha. "Let's see how you did with Kikyo, Inuyasha. I heard that you were close and you'd be turning into a human so you can fit in with her. But Naraku deceived the both of you and Kikyo lost her life shortly after sealing you to the Sacred Tree, into dormancy." Inuyasha keeps on the snarls, and has enough of this guy's lecture of his past. "And 50 years after your sealed, a girl comes out of the Bone Eater's Well, who you assume was Kikyo because she looks like identical to her, and heard that she's her reincarnation from 500 years from the future." Inuyasha turns back to Kagome, with her eyes closed now. "Inuyasha she had to sacrifice herself to lift the curse." Tora tells him. "I heard enough of your jabbering. I've come too far, and this is what you do to us is unforgettable." Inuyasha calmly and mad said at the same time. He draws Tetsusaiga and attacks Tora head first. Tora jumps from right to left and dodged the attacks. "Even when you're in rage, you can't control yourself. How pitiful." Tora taunts him and he hits hit hard and gets the Tetsusaiga out of his hand. Inutaishou grabs the sword and goes after Tora.

He keeps on slices the wolf for what he did to his son. "You're gonna pay for that, you fool." He is then slams hard and rendered unconscious and the Tetsusaiga is out of his grasp as well.

Tora chuckles and makes his way to Kagome's body. "Even though she's dead, I can still mark her as my mate." As he touched her flesh, he yelps in pain. "What the hell was that?" He asks mad as well while rubbing his wrist. He exams her body, trying to find what caused that pain. Then it hits him. "Ah yes, the spiritual powers of a priestess. Well now I know why she didn't want me to touch her." He smirks as he tries to find another way to mark her, without being purified. He then foolishly grabs her arms, and he ends up purified and killed.

Inuyasha comes to, hearing Tora's screaming. Inuyasha makes his way to Kagome's body. He lifts her into his arms. He places his clawed finger under her inner chin, hoping to find a pulse. Inuyasha finds a faint pulse, showing she's indeed alive. "Kagome." He sobs in relief. Inutaishou comes too and looks to find his son with his mate in his arms. "We should head back to the Western Lands." He states to him calmly. Inuyasha nods and carries her bridal style and they make their way out of the temple.


	20. The Curse Lifted

**Chapter 20: The Curse Lifted**

Inuyasha has Kagome still on his back running as fast as he can to get back to the Western Lands Castle. "Inuyasha you should rest. I'll take over." Inutaishou offers his assistance to his son. "Father, I know you mean well, but after what's been happening lately, I can't have Kagome out of my sight. I respect your request to help out though." Inuyasha honestly replies to him. Inutaishou doesn't protest. His son has a point, it's important to protect your mate at all costs, especially from your trusted ones. "How long will we get to the castle?" Inuyasha asks him as they decide to have a break from walking for a long period of time. Inutaishou exams the area for where they are. "I'd say about 2 days if we keep this up." He answers to him.

That night, by the fire to keep them warm, Kagome moans with her eyes lifted open. She looks to find the fire by her side, as well being covered in Inuyasha's robe of the fire rat to be extra warm. "Where am I?" She asks herself as she tries to sit up. "Kagome, lay down." Inuyasha instructed her pushes her down gently. "Inuyasha? How long was I out?" She asks him with a blurry vision. "Just a few hours. You're been though a lot apparently." He replies a he sits beside her. He looks happy and yet concerned at the same time. Having his mate to be through a dangerous time of her life. "What happened at the Temple?" She asks him as she turns her head to look at him as her sight gets clearer. "You were told to lift the curse." He simply answers her so far. Even though Kagome is curious for what else she wants to find out more. "But to break the curse, there was a trade though." Inuyasha replies sadly to her as he holds her intimately. "What do you mean by that?" She asks him. "You have to be killed to lift the curse." Hearing that made her body fill up with fear. "So did I really die?" She shivers for something so horror for her to deal with. Inuyasha pulls her into his arms. "Yes, but it turned out that it had to be the one who placed on us that must be killed instead." She looks down with sadness in her eyes. "This is all my fault." She weeps in shame. Inuyasha cradles and hums to calm her. "No it isn't." He assures her. "But I'm the one who create this mess, and be cursed, and forced to break by sacrificing myself to lift it. I don't know how much long I can keep this up." She cries in his arms, burrowed in his chest.

Inutaishou has seen something like this before. "My son, your mate is a special person." He starts off to get his son's attention. He looks down to her. "I can only return to the castle, but it's be the last place to be here in the world of the living." He states. Kagome settles down. "My lord, I was curious for how you met Inuyasha's mother?" Inuyasha looks down blushing. "Ah Izayoi. She was an amazing woman…"

Flashback

_ Inutaishou is walking down in the forest, until a female scream gets his attention. "M'Lord I can tell it's a mortal up ahead." Myoga informs his master as the go where the scream came from. Inutaishou slows down and sees a woman, more like a princess, in such elegant kimono wardrobe. Her long jet black hair cascading down to her legs, and a pair of wood brown eyes that are unforgettable. "She's injured." Myoga adds. Inutaishou looks closely to her. "It seems she sprained her ankle." He said to him on his shoulder._

_Izayoi tries her best to get back up, but the injury protests her. "Miss?" Inutaishou asks her calmly. His features frighten Izayoi. "Please stay away from me." She pleas as she tries to get away from him. Seeing it is futile the she's in a weak state, and can't go any further. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Inutaishou said to her as he comes to her side. "Are you sure?" Izayoi asks with precaution. Inutaishou kneels down to her height and takes a look at her ankle. "It's just a minor injury, but I think I have just the thing." He said as he pulls out a little pouch in his armor shell. He opens it up and uses the palm of his fingers instead of his claws. He spread the ointment onto the part where the pain is coming from. Izayoi winches from the sting, but relaxes immediately though. "It'll be heal within a day." He said to her. "Thank you." She politely said to him. Inutaishou smiles, "You're Welcome." He replies…_

End Flashback

"…and throughout our times, we spend so much time together, and she was able to have you but you probably know what happened after your birth." Inutaishou said regretfully to him. "Mother told me how you protected us but you died from the injuries from your previous battle with Ryokotsusei, but you manage to give me a name. I'm grateful for that." Inuyasha responds to him. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry I wasn't there to help raise you while you were growing. I'm sorry I wasn't there when your mother passed on. All I can tell you is that she's in a better place where everyone accepts her, especially me. Remember that Inuyasha. But for now, live your life to its fullest and never doubt about anything you attend to do." Inutaishou encourages him. "Kagome…" She looks up to him. "I want you to let you know this. Even though you were from 500 years of the future, but time is something to believe in and Inuyasha knew for certain that you two were meant to be together. And here you are with him, as a half-demon like him. As well being his mate. I could never picture a mated couple to go through great lengths in order to complete the journey and your purpose in life." Inutaishou said to them. Kagome smiles, "I will. You have my word." She replies with confidence. Inutaishou returns his own. Inuyasha joins his smile with theirs. "I vow from now on to protect her with my life, and have great adventures with each other and our friends." He said to him. Inutaishou nods, "And that's why Kagome was destined to be your mate for all eternity." Kagome snuggles in Inuyasha's embrace, while Inuyasha wraps her in his arms. "I will always watch you with your mother from the heavens." Inutaishou adds. Kagome nods and soon falls asleep in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha smiles, "She's been through a lot for sure, dad." He comments his sleeping mate. "You need rest as well, my son." Inutaishou suggests him. Inuyasha didn't argue and does what he father told him.


	21. Welcome Home

**Chapter 21: Welcome Home**

The next morning, Inuyasha wakes up from the sun's rays peeking of the horizon. He looks around to see his father standing guard at the edge of the mountain pass. He looks back down to see Kagome sleeping peacefully. He just couldn't help but to wake her up playfully. The trick? Why rubbing her ear of course. He gently rubs the right one with his fingers instead of his claws. Her purring shows that she's enjoying it. "A little more to the right." She said in her sleep. Inuyasha couldn't help but grin even more and he massaged the desired part of her ear. She moans more pleasurably, despite Inuyasha's grin shows that' enjoys massaging her ears. 'See what happens when you massage my ears, Kagome?" He asks in thought. Kagome heard that one for sure. She snaps hey eyes opens, "Oh so I guess it's all about getting payback." She asks his him in return. She turns around to face him. "You know it." Inuyasha simply replies. Kagome stretches out her body. "Man what a night that was." She comments as she feels her ligaments get back into their places. Inuyasha does the same thing as well. "Hey where's your father?" Kagome asks him looking around. "Relax he's up there." Inuyasha points to where his father is. "He's keeping guard on us." He explains to her. Kagome nods as she stands up. Inuyasha does the same thing. "I guess we can go home then." Kagome said as they go up the mountain pass to meet Inutaishou. "Yes, we can go home now." Inuyasha answers. Kagome giggles and runs ahead, with Inuyasha right by her side.

Inutaishou stood up and look over the horizon. 'I bet Sesshomaru has someone he cared about.' He thought to himself. "I see you're finally awake." He said to the couple. "Good morning, my lord." Kagome bows to him. Inuyasha feh's not being that well mannered. "Don't be so formal, Kagome. You can still call him Inutaishou." Inuyasha said to her. Kagome nods. "I see you're ready to go home then?" Inutaishou assumes to them. Inuyasha nods, "Yes we are father." He answers to him. So they run off to the Western Lands Castle.

About 4 hours later, the castle comes into the view. "I see it, Inuyasha." Kagome cries out to him. "We'll get there in no time." Inuyasha replies back proudly. Inutaishou smiles to see his home again.

About 15 minutes later, Inuyasha, and Kagome arrive at the gate. "We're back." Inuyasha calls out to someone. The gate opens to reveal no one to welcome them home. "Where is everyone?" Kagome sniffs the area, to find no one is around. "I can't smell them anywhere." Inuyasha said to her. The walk hoping that someone can come out and hug them. "Inuyasha, Kagome?" A voice asks them from nowhere. Kagome twitches her ear, trying to pinpoint where it's coming from. "Is someone there?" She goes on ahead.

Inutaishou comes in afterwards. "Son, what's going on?" He asks as he comes in. "Kagome and I heard someone, but there's no scent coming from anywhere in the castle." Inuyasha answers him. Inutaishou narrows his eyes, "There's a place in the castle that can cover anyone's scent. Let's go." He starts running into the castle. Inuyasha grabs hold of Kagome. "Inuyasha what are you…" Inuyasha presses his finger onto his lips, "Dad's up to something." He answers as they catches up to his dad.

Inutaishou stops at a door in the hall. "This should be the place." He said. Inuyasha and Kagome walk to him. "What's in there?" Kagome curiously asks. Knowing her, she hasn't been in this part of the castle. She was almost though when she first came here before Inuyasha brought her back to the safe side of the place. "I knew this room was forbidden, and now it's occupied." Inutaishou said to her. "What do you mean?" Inuyasha asks him. "Back when I was young, this room is forbidden to anyone who dared to go in." Inuyasha nods, "So what's in there?" He asks. "In this room is where you can cloak your scent from anything." Inutaishou explains so far. "Then why is it forbidden?" Kagome next asks. Inutaishou doesn't hesitate as he opens the room. Inside, there's no scent or sound coming from anywhere. "This is the none room. It's been sealed by my grandfather, who had to make sure no one would abuse this kind of power." Inutaishou explains. Inuyasha looks around and can't find anything. Kagome goes to the back and finds a hidden door. "Hey over here." She calls to them. Inuyasha and Inutaishou come to her. "What did you find?" Inuyasha asks her. "It looks like a hidden passage." She answers his question. Inutaishou comes to it and opens it. Out comes a light, bright enough to illuminate the room. "SURPRISE!" A crowd shouts out to them from behind. Kagome runs to Sango. "Sango. Shippo. I'm so glad to see you." She hugs them. Inuyasha smiles, "Where were you guys?" He asks them. "Let's just say we wanted to surprise you guys with the cloak spell." Sesshomaru answers to him. "I'm impressed." Inutaishou comes up to him. "Father?" His expression turns into warm joy. "But how is it that you're alive?" He asks him. "I'm just a spirit for the time being, my son." Inutaishou explains to him. "Kagome managed to break the curse. And the dog stone broke as well freeing me from its imprisonment." Inutaishou adds. Sesshomaru smiles and he hugs him like crazy. "It's nice to see you again. But I assume you won't be here for long." Sesshomaru said sadly in the end. Inutaishou grabs his shoulder. "I'm proud of you when you manage to protect a mortal and you had the purpose for her to become a dog demon like you." He comments as Rin comes up to him. "Rin, if it weren't for you, my son wouldn't be like this. I'm grateful." He said to her nicely. Rin bows, "You're welcome my lord." She then hugs him.

So throughout the rest of the day, everyone had a great time and such, and now it's time for Inutaishou to leave. Everyone is outside seeing that gate has opened up for him only. "I want to thank you everyone to give me this chance to walk here and help you out." He calls out to them. Everyone bows down before him. "I'll make sure you are safe an d sound under my unaware protection. So there forth I bid you all farewell." He then disappears in front of them.

About an hour later, Kagome is in the garden, sitting on a bench looking down in the water. 'All because of me.' She thought to herself. The moon shines brightly down to her. 'All because of you, Kagome.' Inuyasha thought back to her. Inuyasha sits down by he side, and pulls her into his arms. "I guess you heard that, didn't you?" She asks him getting comfortable in his embrace. "In and out, Kagome." He grins to her. She looks down to the reflection of theirs in the water. I just can't believe what I put myself into." She said to him, "For me to be like this. A half-demon. Being cursed, and…" Inuyasha sighs, "…my mate." He finishes her statement. Kagome chuckles, "And here I am, just like you." She kissed him on the cheek. "And you now know what it's like to be one." Inuyasha kissed her back. "Yes, and I regret it. Every bit of it." Kagome sniffles with admit in her voice. Inuyasha's eyes widen. "I just want to protect you from anything. And I didn't even prove myself to you about my purpose in life." Inuyasha said with dignity. Kagome looks up to him. "I wasn't there when you were abducted by Naraku into the Sacred Jewel, I lost control within myself. I couldn't help but to think that I lost a part of myself. I felt the demon nature within me was going to control me, but I knew you'd calm it down." Kagome nods, showing she's understanding what they both been though. "I was there for you, Inuyasha." She snuggles deeper. "I was there for you, Kagome." Inuyasha smiles lovingly. "And that's why I wanted be just like you, to live as long as you. So you didn't have to go on without me when I die." Inuyasha kisses her deeper. "If you die, I die." He suggests even though it's not going to happen anytime soon. "You're my mate, and there's nothing anyone can do about it." He said finally to her. Kagome replies, "And that's why fate decided to have us together." Inuyasha agrees with her. "And I'm proud ever bit of it." He finishes. He looks to the reflection. And just like that, they can live in peace.

THE END


End file.
